Enemies or Lovers?
by xianora
Summary: CHAPTER 20 IS UP!Kagome's life was simple and so was Inuyasha's. Kagome hates him. Inuyasha hates her. Will all feelings change when they learn that they are engaged?...Or will their fight worsen? InuKag
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is one of my new fics. I hope you like this. I find the next chapters cute (at least to me). Some harrassment scenes may come but it's only because of bullying. You'll know what I mean when you read chapter 3 next time. Enjoy reading! Please R&R…thanks

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. (FOR THE WHOLE FIC)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Enemies…or Lovers?**

Chapter 1 

It was a perfect day to go shopping with friends. So Kagome decided to call up Sango to invite her for a whole day shopping. Right after that, she went to her bathroom and took a bath.

She went out with a towel wrapped around her body and her already-dried-but-still-quite-damp hair flowing at her back. She looked in her closet a number of dresses and thought what she would wear that day. Later on, Kagome chose a pink off-shoulder blouse and a white knee length skirt to match it. She combed her hair and used her blower to dry it quickly so that she could tie it in a ponytail. Looking at her reflection in front of the mirror, she smiled at her perfect look.

She went down to tell her mother that she was going out with her friends. Souta met her halfway down the stairs, smiled up at her but didn't say anything.

"Mom! I'm going out. I'll not eat lunch here." Kagome called out to the kitchen.

Mrs. Higurashi went out still in her apron. "That's fine dear. And by the way, buy a new dress, we're going out on Saturday."

Kagome thought of it. Maybe she ought to buy a new dress. Anyway, she's out to go shopping.

"Okay mom. What color, do you think?" she asked.

"Blue, maybe. It'll match the color of your eyes. A nice long dress okay? The skirt must pass the knee but not reach the ankle. But maybe not too formal…Umm, an off-shoulder dress, maybe?." Her mother said, smiling.

"Anyway…what's the dress for?" she asked as she shot an inquiring look at her mother.

"We're going to a friend of mine. Anyway, it's time you meet him." Her mother answered in a mysterious smile.

"Meet who?" Kagome asked, not at all liking her mother's tone.

"You'll see on Saturday. Have a nice day, dear!" her mother said as she walked back to the kitchen.

She shrugged and just went out into the bright sunshine. _ Maybe I'll meet an ambassador or something…But, no. That can't be…I wonder who 'he' is._ She said to herself but she quickly dismissed the thought and went on to meet her friend.

She and Sango met at the fountain in the Plaza Square and went in different shops to buy some dress or bag that they would like.

"Do you think it's okay for me?" Kagome asked Sango, placing a plain blue dress over her body.

"It's okay. Anyway, anything looks beautiful on you." She answered carelessly.

"Yeah, right." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Do you think I'm joking?" Sango made a face. "Any dress is good on you so you don't really have to ask my opinion."

Another blue dress caught Kagome's eyes as she was rummaging for a dress that would be good for casual meetings.

"I really don't understand why it has to be somewhat casual…This is perfect! I like this!" Kagome announced when she pulled out a sky blue dress. It's off-shoulders but has long sleeves that reaches her wrists and it's skirt is five inches below the knee. "I'll buy this. Have you chosen a dress already Sango?"

"No, but I saw this bag and I think it's cute so I'll buy this." Sango said, smiling.

"Let's pay now." Kagome returned cheerfully.

They got out of the shop carrying the things they bought and looked for a restaurant where they will eat their lunch.

While they were walking across the Plaza Square, a group of three boys are making their way towards them. They seem to be laughing at some joke. Accidentally, the boy in front with white hair and dog-ears bump Kagome on the shoulder causing her to land hard on the ground.

"Excuse me! Aren't you looking where you're going?" Kagome exclaimed while glaring at the offender.

"Sorry miss. I guess I didn't see you were passing." The offender said as he held out a hand to help her stand up. "No doubt you will fall that hard, you're a human."

"So what if I'm a human!" Kagome shouted, furious.

"Nothing, I just think your cute for a weak human." He answered as his lips curled to a malicious smile. "What's your name?"

"Pesky creature…" she muttered while patting her bottom clean. "I don't give my name to annoying strangers."

"What? You think I'm annoying? You're the one who's shouting here so you're the one who's annoying." He said. His temper is obviously going up because of her behavior.

"I'm annoying? You're the one who bumped me! Then you're flattering me saying I'm cute then you ask my name! Why, you're a completely pesky stranger!" she answered back heatedly.

"If you don't want to be praised, fine! It was just an opinion." He said before giving her another push that made her land hard on the ground again.

"Why you--! You're so rude, do you know that! Argh!" she shouted finally losing control of her temper. "Sango, come—"

"—go dating sometimes. My treat…for a beautiful woman like you." One of the offender's companions said to Sango as his hands traveled to her bottom.

Ina fraction of a second, a red hand mark can already be seen on his face.

"PERVERT!" Sango shouted. She walked away from his and pulled Kagome by the hand.

Kagome pulled free from Sango's grip and stopped to say, "You and your friends are so rude! I wish you'll meet your karma right now!"

"Look who believes in stupid things!" Inuyasha shouted back. "I'm Inuyasha by the way. This is Sesshoumaru, my brother and Miroku! I hope to see you soon barbarian girl!"

"Argh!" and with that Kagome and Sango went inside a restaurant.

They found a table near the window and ordered lunch. Kagome was still fuming inher seat about their encounter earlier.

"Kagome, forget them. There are really some people you have nothing good to do in their lives." Sango said trying to soothe Kagome.

Kagome stayed silent while waiting for their food to come.

"To tell you the truth, those three are really cute. No denying it! The only problem is…one is so rude and the other is a pervert." She said while counting off in her fingers. "But the other seems silent. He never spoke during our meeting with them.

"I'm sure he's rude too. Arrogant, boastful…I'm really sure the three of them have the same skins. I hate them and I don't want to see them ever again!" Kagome said angrily.

"Here's your order ma'am." The waiter said as he laid their food on the table.

"Okay, just forget them. We're shopping today! We're supposed to have fun." Sango reasoned.

"They ruined it." Kagome muttered as she stabbed her food with her fork angrily, thinking it was his—Inuyasha's—face.

………

"Mom, I'm home." Kagome called out as she laid down her things on the floor and sat down on the couch. She took a deep breathe and placed one hand on top of her forehead.

"You look tired. You never look tired when you went out shopping." Kagome's mother said in concern.

"I'm not tired. I'm…annoyed."

"Why?"

"Because of that dog man. He totally ruined my day!" she exclaimed as she buried her face in both hands.

"Dog man? Who is he? What did he do to piss you off dear?" her mother asked trying hard not to laugh. It really takes a great deal to anger Kagome. And she wouldn't pay a penny for anyone who did so.

"I think he said his name is Inuyasha. He bumped me, said sorry, then said I'm cute in a malicious sort of way and then he pushed me! He is sooo rude and I really hate him!" Kagome said, standing up from the couch and gathering her things so that she can bring it all up.

"His name…is Inuyasha?" her mother asked in disbelief.

"Why? You know him?" Kagome asked carelessly. And not waiting for an answer she went upstairs to her bedroom.

"I know him very well." Mrs. Higurashi said to herself as she watched Kagome take steps on the stairs. "He is your fiancé…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Fiancé! Oh Gawsh, problems for Kagome! Let's see if she can take the truth about this dog man being her soon-to-be husband… What do you think? Please review. **

**Anyone who knows the name of Kagome's mother? If she has any, please tell me at once. I can't seem to find it…-panicky- I can't use 'her mother' or 'Mrs. Higurashi' all the time!**

**xianora**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I made some changes…they are extremely needed. I can't believe how stupid I am to let that slip. Well…anyway, I changed their age and they're nineteen now instead of eighteen—kind of the age they need for college(?). And a little bit of change somewhere…I'm not sure if you'll see it. Gomen ne! okies…bye!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Enemies or Lovers?**

**Chapter 2**

"His name…is Inuyasha?" her mother asked in disbelief.

"Why? You know him?" Kagome asked carelessly. And not waiting for an answer she went upstairs to her bedroom.

"I know him very well." Mrs. Higurashi said to herself as she watched Kagome take steps on the stairs. "He is your fiancé…"

………

Kagome woke up the next morning, feeling grumpy. She looked at her surroundings with her narrowed eyes.

_That's strange. I never feel grumpy at morning. I'm actually a morning person unlike others._ She said to herself, thinking for a while.

Yesterday, she went shopping…_ yes, that's right…then what happened?_ Then she and Sango looked for a place to eat…Then the dog man bumped her.

"Oh yeah. That stupid, pesky creature that ruin my day yesterday." She said as she freed herself from the blankets. "Why am I letting myself get affected by that stupid person? I just wish I'd never see him again. That's the first and the last time I'm going to see his ugly face."

She walked in front of her mirror and looked at herself. A few hairs were sticking out so she got her brush and combed her hair before going to the bathroom and washing her face to take off that sleepy expression.

"You're up early, Kagome! Could you help me with the fried eggs?" her mother said pointing at the far end of the kitchen where the eggs are placed.

"Sure." She answered as she went to that direction. "Where's Souta?"

"He woke up early so he went to a friend he said he'll come back at once to eat breakfast here." Her mother replied while frying the sausage.

"Tomorrow's Saturday. How's the dress. Did you buy something to where for tomorrow or will you just choose from your wardrobe?" Akira Higurashi asked smiling somewhat expectantly.

"I bought a blue dress. I hope that fits the occasion, if there is any." Kagome replied, now frying the eggs on hot oil.

"I'll look at it later. I'm sure it's beautiful, considering your taste of fashion…Can you call your grandfather after your done with that?" she asked her daughter.

"Okay."

"Mom! Is breakfast ready?" Souta asked as he climbed his chair in the dining table.

"Nearly. Just wait a moment." Mother replied.

"Finished." Kagome declared after she put the fried eggs on a plate. "Grandpa! Time to eat!" she called out.

"I'm coming!"

………

"This is perfect Kagome. He will surely like you when he sees you wearing this." Her mother said while examining the dress Kagome bought for Saturday.

"Who is 'he' mom?" Kagome asked, sitting on her bed while looking at her mother's happy expression. "You keep saying 'he' or 'him'. Doesn't this person got a name?"

"Of course he has! But I won't tell you anything that will happen tomorrow. It's tradition you know…" her mother said in her mysterious voice as she laid down the dress beside Kagome.

"Tradition--?"

"Tomorrow, dear." Her mother said before leaving her to her own.

"Nice. More secrets…traditions I don't even know. I just love it…Secrets. Anyway I won't meet _him_ until tomorrow. So why bother to know who _he _is?" she said to herself sarcastically.

She stood up and picked the dress so that she could place it inside her closet. For now, all she needs is a goodnight sleep. She doesn't want to go out tomorrow with dark bags hanging below her eyes.

………

"Kagome? Get down here now! We'll be late!" her mother shouted from downstairs. Then she said to Souta, "Take care of your grandfather. Don't let him work too much, okay?"

"Yes, mom." Souta answered flicking his way to the different channels of the television.

"We'll be home soon. If you get hungry, I kept some home made ice cream in the freezer." She said watching Kagome go down the stairs.

Souta just shrugged.

"Kagome, you look perfect!" her mother exclaimed. Kagome just smiled at her mother. "We'll go now. Be good. Your grandfather…"

"Bye!" Souta said waving his hands.

"Now, I want you to act like a lady okay?" they called a cab to bring them to her friend's house.

"I am a lady mom! I'm not some lesbian." Kagome said, completely amused by her mother's behavior.

In the cab, they talked more but Mrs. Higurashi still didn't tell the name of this guy. Just the name of his mother.

"Minami Sutoushiro is my bestfriend. We haven't seen each other for a very long time…" she continued on telling stories but Kagome was thinking something.

_I think I got the knack of the situation now. How could I dismiss the thought? If he's a guy and I'm going to meet with him now, together with his mother…then, the important talk that will happen may be about marriage!_ She thought anxiously.

_Don't be ridiculous! You are going there because this guy's mother is your mother's best friend! Your mother just wants the two of you to be friends. That's all! There's nothing to be worried about!_ A voice in her mind told her.

She sighed to calm down. How could she think of that thing! She's just nineteen! Surely her mother wouldn't do that!

"We're here!" her mother announced when the cab stopped in front of a big house.

_The Sutoushiro family must be rich._ Kagome thought, going out of the cab.

Her mother pressed the doorbell to aware them of their arrival.

"Minami! It's nice to see you again! We haven't talked for a long time!" Kagome's mother greeted as she hugged a beautiful woman.

"Come in Akira. Is this your daughter? She's beautiful!…she's perfect! I'm sure my son will like her." Mrs. Sutoushiro said, ushering them inside the house.

Kagome is feeling uneasy right now. They went through hallways and countless rooms before they reach a big room that was furnished richly. Minami told them to sit down and wait for a while. She'll be calling his son to join them shortly.

"Kagome, are you okay?" her mother said with a concerned expression on her face.

"Yeah, mom. Just a little nervous."

"You've nothing to be worried about." Her mother soothed holding her daughter's hand.

"Here we are! Kagome, I want you to meet my son, Inuyasha." Minami announced, walking in.

Kagome stood up in shock and pointed at him. "YOU!"

"Hi!" Inuyasha greeted looking at Kagome with his great amber eyes.

"What are you doing here!" Kagome shouted, eyes glaring at Inuyasha.

"I live here, if you haven't heard." He replied coolly.

"Kagome, why are you shouting? Sit down and give respect to the owner of the house." Akira told her daughter.

"You know each other?" Minami asked to her son, totally confused.

"Yeah. We met at the plaza. In fact, we're very good friends, aren't we?" Inuyasha said directing his gaze to Kagome.

Kagome didn't reply although her eyes never left Inuyasha.

"I don't think so." Inuyasha's mother said, her eyebrows forming one thin line. "She seems so shocked to see you here."

"That's because she doesn't know I live here. Believe me mom. We're really close." Inuyasha replied, still looking at Kagome. His eyes seemed to dance at the sight of her furious face.

"That's good then." Kagome's mother remarked. "If you really are close…(_which I doubt because of the look on my daughter's face) _that will make the talk easier and more comfortable."

"May I do the honors, Akira?" Minami asked her friend excitedly.

"Of course."

"So…the two of us decided that you should meet here now because you two are both nineteen so you are both of legal age already. But we really don't want to rush you. We just want to announce it early so you'll be ready. The main event will take place, of course, after you both graduated from college."

"W—what's the meaning of this?" Kagome asked nervously. This meeting with him again is enough to make her silly…and she doesn't like the mood of Mrs. Sutoushiro's voice. "Don't tell me—"

"Be quiet Kagome." Her mother said in a whisper.

"Now, it is time for you to know that…you're engaged…ever since you two are babies." Minami finished.

"WHAT!" Kagome and Inuyasha chorused.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay guys! You asked for it…so…here I am with chap 3. Just thinking of me being hunt down by you guys brings me goosebumps. I can't update every week with all the schoolwork. And if I insist…my mom would definitely kill me. She doesn't like the idea of me being an author here.**

Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are the greatest!

Okay…I'm sorry for some grammatical errors. I'm not perfect in speaking english and I always commit careless mistakes. I'm really sorry about that. And…okay, Kagome's eyes are brown…I didn't know that…I don't research much…I really don't have time. And I have read in some stories that Kagome's eyes are blue and sometimes even violet! I don't have time to edit my first chap to change the eye color so I won't… The name of Kagome's mother…akarikagome gave it to me. I really don't know her first name…Last…I think Kagome's mother is kind so I think it's okay to call her 'Mrs.' Even though she's a widow…**I'm really sorry for the errors!…but thanks for telling me about them! Thank you! If there are still any, just feel free to tell me…**

**To Miriae: So here's chap 3…If it wasn't for you I really won't update this fic. I love you friend!**

Enough of these things…Please review! Thanks!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Enemies or Lovers?**

**Chapter 3**

"Now, it is time for you to know that…you're engaged…ever since you two are babies." Minami finished.

"WHAT!" Kagome and Inuyasha chorused.

………

Minami backed away from the two of them as they gave her murderous glares. They definitely didn't like the announcement given to them.

"But mom, it's too early for that and I don't like to marry that girl. She's just—human." Inuyasha said to her mother.

"Inuyasha, this is about what our government has been campaigning for years. The relationship of hanyous, youkais and humans are faltering and if you marry, you can be role model to others. Besides you're close aren't you?" Minami explained, carefully.

"Who cares about that campaign!" Kagome commented with a yell. "How can we get along with creatures like him? He's rude, annoying, ugly, and many other things!"

Inuyasha's eyebrows twitched at every insult this girl gave to her. How dare her to insult a hanyou like him! She's just human!

"I thought Inuyasha said you were close?" Minami asked, confused.

"I think that's a lie Minami. They aren't close. I remembered just now the story my daughter told me. The one when they met and Inuyasha made rude comments about her." Kagome's mother said.

"She started it!" Inuyasha started.

"No! You started it! You bumped me!"

"Yeah but you're the first one who said rude comments. I just—" Inuyasha said, his temper now nearing the surface.

"Okay, stop!" Minami shouted, standing in between them.

"This talk will end up to nowhere. Anyway, we can't cancel the engagement just because you had a fight. Your marriage was arranged years ago." Akira said, looking at her daughter and her fiancé.

"But—"

"Kagome listen to me. This is for your own good. Anyway, you have enough time to mend the damage. I believe you can still get along with each other." Mrs. Higurashi pleaded.

"Mom--!"

"We'll make sure of that." Minami piped in.

"Mom, how can you do this to me!" Inuyasha yelled looking at her mother's eyes, making her see some sense.

"Please Inuyasha…Like Akira said, this is for your own good. This is for your own future." Mrs. Sutoushiro said, directly meeting her son's amber eyes.

Inuyasha didn't answer but you can see in his eyes that he is already agreeing to what her mother wants. She was his weak point. He'll do anything to repay everything his mother has done for him.

"So that's all settled! You'll be married after you have graduated from college." Inuyasha's mother said cheerfully.

"I can't believe all of you…especially you! I thought you'll disagree with this!" Kagome shouted pointedly at Inuyasha.

"We just have to agree. I can't think of anything to convince our mothers to cancel this stupid engagement…can you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Humph! I will not marry a guy like you even if it's the last thing I do!" Kagome said defiantly.

"Kagome…" Akira said, walking to her daughter.

"It takes time Akira. Let her be." Minami said. "Maybe you two should talk first Inuyasha. You can go to the garden."

"Fine." Inuyasha said, pulling Kagome out of the room.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted.

"Just shut up will you!"

"Inuyasha! You shouldn't treat her like that!" Minami reminded.

"Yeah, sure."

They passed a number of corridors and turns. Inuyasha kept a firm grip of Kagome's wrist making sure she won't let go even though she tries to.

"Will you get your filthy hands off me! You're hurting me, moron!" Kagome yelled at the hanyou.

"For your information I'm not a moron, barbarian! You even look like it more than I do!" Inuyasha shouted back, letting go of her wrist and facing her angry features.

"Barbarian? What basis do you have to call me like that?" Kagome asked, pointing forcefully at Inuyasha's chest.

"Because you're wild, fierce…you're not a lady!"

"Oh, yeah?" Kagome said sarcastically.

There was a pause between the two of them…then there was a smack.

They just stood there immobile for a while. Inuyasha's anger reached its max and he pushed Kagome to the wall.

"What right do you have to slap me like that?" he whispered venomously in the ears of the now terrified girl.

Kagome stayed silent, shivering because of the way he speaks and their closeness.

"Answer me!"

She came to her right senses and tried to push Inuyasha away from her. But he was too strong.

"I have every right because of the way you treated me a while ago! Just—go away from me!" she shouted.

"I think I don't want to." He said with a sign of enjoyment in his voice. He is particularly amused with Kagome's terrified look. This will surely teach her some lesson.

"Help!" she yelled, hoping that someone close by would here her.

"No one is in this corridor during this time of the day." Inuyasha said as she faced Kagome. "It's only the two of us here. No chance at all to be saved huh?"

Kagome was definitely shaking now. The glint in his eyes…it as exactly different from what was in his normal mischievous gaze. He transformed into a completely different person.

"What? Are you afraid now? I guess you are now regretting the action you've done earlier." He hissed.

"No…" Kagome answered in a whimper, she stopped moving now and avoided his gaze. She was thinking very hard this time. _I have to get out. I have to get away…far away where he won't see me for as long as he lives._

"Let me go!" she shouted again, giving all her efforts in pushing him away. "Hel—"

Inuyasha sealed his lips on Kagome's to shut her up. Kagome was shocked at his action and tried to free herself. But she can't do anything. She felt weakened by Inuyasha's very presence, let alone his kiss.

The kiss was deepening and Kagome is panicking. _But someone has to stop him! This is rape! Sexual harassment! Waaaaaaaaaahh!_ She thought.

She clenched her fist and lifted it up. She was reluctant at first but if this is the way to stop him…Her fist made contact with his jaw.

"OUCH!" he whimpered in pain as he backed away, holding his jaw. _Was that her? I can't believe she's that strong…_

"You're so—gross! I hate you to the highest level! I don't want to see your ugly face ever again!" she said running to the direction they came from.

Inuyasha smiled inwardly. She doesn't know where to go since this house is big. She will surely come back to ask directions.

3…

2…

1…

"Lead me to where we came from…but don't you dare touch me or even come near me okay! Just lead the way back to my mom." She said awkwardly.

He stood up with difficulty and said, "Fine." With a whisper that made his jaws scream in pain.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Happy? So that's it. Wait for my chap four…I really love this story. Anyway, readers of To Be With You, I'll try my best to update okay? Please Review! Thanks

xianora


	4. Chapter 4

**Enemies or Lovers**

**Chapter 4**

Inuyasha smiled inwardly. She doesn't know where to go since this house is big. She will surely come back to ask directions.

3…

2…

1…

"Lead me to where we came from…but don't you dare touch me or even come near me okay! Just lead the way back to my mom." She said awkwardly.

He stood up with difficulty and said, "Fine." With a whisper that made his jaws scream in pain.

………

Akira opened the door of their house and stepped in. "Why did you do that Kagome? Did he get angry?"

"No…how many times do I have to tell you, mom? It was an accident. I slipped so I hit him!" Kagome said exasperatedly.

"Okay, fine. Just next time, behave yourself." She said, but something kept nagging her in her mind. "Are you sure that's what really happened?"

"Mom…" Kagome said looking at her mother, clearly annoyed.

"Okay, okay. I believe you already." Akira finally said in a defeated voice, but she still feels her daughter is not telling her something.

"I wan to go to sleep already. I'm awfully tired." Kagome said, dragging herself upstairs.

"Dear…I want everything to work out between you two okay? I know a time will come when you will finally learn to love him." Akira said encouragingly to her daughter.

"Yeah. And that time is when I'm already in my grave." Kagome whispered to herself sarcastically.

………

She awoke the next day because of the bright sunshine that passes through her window. She rubbed her eyes and looked around her. Everything is back to normal…Thank goodness.

She won't see that goon for a long, long time. As much as possible, she doesn't want to see him because she still wants to live long enough to enjoy life. And definitely, she wouldn't enjoy her life with that monster.

Kagome untangled herself from her sheets and stretched her arms. _Only a week left and school will start again…_ she thought.

Getting her towel and dress for the day, she went to the bathroom to have her refreshing bath.

The girl came out a few minutes later with a towel wrapped around her body. She sat before her mirror and got her blower to dry her hair. She was in this process for several minutes then she got dressed.

Kagome was about to get out of her room when someone knocked on the door. Souta, her brother opened it and said, "Mom said you should come down now, nee-chan. Don't let your food get cold."

"I'm about to go down actually. C'mon." Kagome said, ushering her brother down the stairs with her.

"Kagome, Inuyasha called a while ago. He wanted to talk to you." Akira said as a greeting to her daughter.

Kagome winced at the name. _The name really sounds disgusting to me…but why did he call? To say sorry?…Nah, that would be very out of character…he's arrogant and very annoying. The word **sorry** is not in his vocabulary._ She said to herself firmly.

"Why does he want to talk to me?" she asked casually to her mother.

"I don't know. When I told him you were still sleeping and then asked him what the call was about, he just said he'd call you later." Mrs. Higurashi explained.

"Better be off." Kagome said, finding an escape so that she won't be able to talk to that pea brain. "Good morning, granpa!" she greeted as she stood up.

"No! You will sit down, eat breakfast and wait for him to call again. Understand?" her mother said firmly as she was pushed back down to her chair.

She just sighed inwardly. _This engagement is a big mistake! It ruined my life totally! As in wrecked it piece by piece! Argh!_

They ate their breakfast in silence, not looking at each other's eyes. The phone rang suddenly and all four of them jumped.

Kagome stayed at her place and looked at the phone murderously as if wanting it to explode that very moment.

"It may be Inuyasha nii-chan!" Souta shouted cheerfully.

The phone rang continuously but Kagome stayed at her place.

"Answer it Kagome." Akira said firmly, giving her a sarcastic smile. "It might be your _fiancé._

Kagome noticed the stress given to the last word and gave her mother a fake smile. She forced herself to stand up and extend her hand to pick up the receiver.

"Oh…I remember the old days when I was courting your grandmother…" their grandfather said to Souta.

She feels like her head is going to explode. Finally, her finger touched the phone and lifted it.

"H—hello?" she muttered.

"Hello, Kagome?" the ever so familiar voice of Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, it's me pea brain." She said. After that statement, her mother pulled some hair on her head. "OUCH!"

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing, it's my—Ouch!…okay, okay! I'll behave!" Kagome addressed to Akira.

"Tell me…are you being maltreated?" he queried of Kagome.

"It's none of your busi—I mean…no, of course not." She said in a false cheery voice after she has met her mother's glare. "So…umm…why bother to call…uhh…after what happened yesterday…I mean why bother to call this early in the morning?"

"Umm…I—I want to s—say _sorry._" He forced himself.

"Hey, are you sick or something? I never imagined you saying sorry to me…" she said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and I'm saying this because I am forced—I mean, I say it willingly and it came from the bottom of my heart." Inuyasha said in a sarcastic kind of way.

"So if that's all, I've got many things to do. Bye!" Kagome hurriedly replied.

"No, wait! I—I want to ask y—you something…" he managed to say.

"Ooohh…the mister arrogant is stuttering…" she giggled.

"Will you fix what you say to him?" her mother whispered, murderously.

Kagome covered the mouthpart and said to her mother, "Okay, fine!"

"Mister arrogant! Are you trying to pull a fight m—" Inuyasha started. "Ow! Ouch! Okay! Stop it! OW!" he shouted at the end of the line.

"I hear…you're being maltreated too." She said, her lips forming a genuine smile.

"Yeah…I guess we really have to act formal with each other... whether we like it or not." He answered.

"So…what are you going to tell me?" she asked.

"Can I…can I ask you out…on a date?" Inuyasha said nervously.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hmmm…will this lead to something romantic?

Sorry if you waited for this chap. At least it proves something…you're patient! Well…anyway, I promise I'll try hard to update within this month but if I can't, please pardon me. I'm just squeezing this in my schedule. Please bear with me I've really got many things to do. Please review! Thanks!

xianora


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chap 5. As always…hope you enjoy reading it. Thanks for the reviews, guys! Because of you I really try hard to find time to make the chaps for my stories! Anyway, sorry if I didn't update for a long time. I had writer's block in ALL of my stories and I really don't have time. But thank you for waiting my every update!

Please R&R! Thank you!

Xianora

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Enemies or Lovers**

**Chapter 5**

"So…what are you going to tell me?" she asked.

"Can I…can I ask you out…on a date?" Inuyasha said nervously.

………

Kagome was stunned for a few minutes, unable to speak. _Has this person eaten something wrong for breakfast or what?…Oh yeah, her mother might have forced him…_

"I would be happy to accept the invitation if it was sincere but as I see and according to the circumstances, you are forced to invite me on this so-called _'date'._

"Oh come on. Don't make it hard for me. Just say yes so that we can finish this conversation." Inuyasha said, his temper slowly reaching boiling point.

"What did he say Kagome?"

"He's forcing me to go out with him. Please, leave me be mom. Just for a while." Kagome said to her mother.

"What? Are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"And ruin my weekend with you? I think not!" Kagome said indignantly.

"Okay, just to make you come…I promise I'll behave. No more tricks or jokes, no more you-know-what." He said desperately.

"What's you-know what?" Minami asked her son.

"Nothing mom. It's between the two of us." He excused. "So…will you come?" he said to Kagome.

"Oh, okay. Just to make you and me rest from this stupid telephone conversation." Kagome replied exasperatedly, desperate to end their talk.

"Yes! Thank you! You're a lifesaver! I'll pick you up by eight in the morning tomorrow okay? Bye…" and the line went dead.

She replaced the phone in the receiver and turned to see her mother's expectant look.

"So, what's the news?" Akira asked her daughter.

"I'm going out tomorrow…" she groaned

"And?" Akira inquired expectantly.

"I'm with him."

"Yay! I told you Souta! Your sister do like her fiancé!" their mother shouted excitedly.

Kagome rolled her eyes at her mother and let out a long sigh.

_'Why did I enter myself into this stupid situation!'_

………

"KAGOME! WAKE UP!" her mother shouted early in the morning. Obviously, she was excited about her daughter's date.

It was weird actually and a little scary. Mothers should protect their daughters from men especially the type of Inuyasha.

But no…Kagome's mother is actually pushing her.

_'Argh why don't you go with that git instead?'_ Kagome said to herself, still feeling sleepy. She turned to look at her alarm clock.

"Mom…it's just five thirty." She remarked going back to sleep.

"No, no, no. You stand up now. You should prepare for your first date. You should be beautiful so that your fiancé will realize that he's very lucky to have you." Akira said to her daughter now urging Kagome to stand up and go to the bathroom.

"Does that mean I'm lucky to have him?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and yawning to let out her sleepiness.

"Yes, of course! You are very lucky to have him. He's rich, I'm sure he's kind to like her mother. I heard he's intelligent to and very popular at school. And, most importantly, he could protect you from danger because of his youkai blood." Her mother replied.

"But he's just a hanyou right? He's still half-human…" she asked to clarify things.

"Yes, of course, Kagome. I would have put you in danger if I engaged you to a youkai." Her mother replied, her face suddenly becoming serious.

"Oh, yeah…Lucky me." Kagome said to herself sarcastically still thinking of her fate with that Inuyasha.

A few minutes later she went out and got ready to dress up. She looked lazily at her closet and chose her attire for that day.

She wore a stylish violet blouse that has three fourth sleeves. With that, she chose a pair low-waist pants and a pair of high-heeled sandals to match. After that, Kagome combed her hair and put on two clips to fix it in place.

She got her purse, put her money in and she was ready to go for her doom.

She went down and her mother met her with so much enthusiasm. "Oh, Kagome! You are so gorgeous! I'm sure he'll marvel at your looks."

"Yeah, right." Kagome answered her face dark.

"Now, now, Kagome don't be like that. You should be smiling! This is your first date with him after all." Akira encouraged.

Kagome stayed silent at this. She still wished these were all a dream…a very bad dream where she came to be. She wanted to wake up now.

But the sad thing is…all these are real. And it makes her sick…really sick.

She has to wait for another hour because she prepared too early. By eight o'clock, a beep was heard outside of their house.

"It's him." Kagome said nonchalantly. Her mother excitedly got out of the kitchen to open the door for her daughter.

"Good luck Kagome! Have a nice time with him!" she shouted while waving at her daughter who is already walking towards the sports car parked outside.

"You wish…" the girl muttered giving the boy inside the car a dark look.

"Hi. Thanks for accepting my invitation. As I promised you yesterday, I won't do anything stupid…" Inuyasha said as he went out of his own car to open the door of the passenger's seat for Kagome. "So you can seat here." He added, gesturing inside.

Kagome looked at him doubtfully to see if there was any mischievous plan working in his naughty brain.

"Go on inside." He said, again gesturing the seat inside the car.

_'This situation is for gentlemen only…and the weird thing is he is acting like one…'_ she thought.

"Aren't you going inside? Our time is going to be wasted you know…" Inuyasha spoke making Kagome break from her train of thoughts.

"Okay…" she said slowly, finally getting into the car.

Inuyasha closed the door and returned to his own place to drive to their destination.

"Where are we going anyway? I forgot to ask you yesterday." Kagome asked, making a conversation between the two of them.

"I thought you would like to go to an amusement park…" he replied.

"Okay, that would be fine." Then she spoke no more.

Kagome was looking at him sideways. His face looks serious and mature. This makes his handsome and so attractive.

_'Wait…what am I thinking? Him? Handsome and attractive? Never!" _Kagome told herself angrily.

"The one I told you yesterday…" Inuyasha said.

"About what?" Kagome interrupted.

"I was really sorry about the incident that happened in my house. I swear I didn't mean it. I just get like that sometimes especially when I'm angered. I wish you could forgive me…I mean really forgive me." He said, his face still serious.

Kagome stayed silent, thinking. She smiled inwardly and said, "Okay, I forgive you already. I already did yesterday."

"Thanks." He answered. Inuyasha was smiling now.

_'Strange.'_

They continued on driving until they reached the amusement park. They found a bench and Inuyasha left her for a moment.

When he came back, he was holding two large ice creams. He handed one to Kagome as he said, "Can we start out as friends?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Is it okay? To tell you the truth, this is just an impromptu fic. I didn't know what I was typing…I just let my fingers do the typing and my mind do the thinking. Sorry for the grammatical errors, if there are some in this chap.

I really hope you enjoyed it. I'll update by the end of October if ever we have a semestral break. See you next time…

xianora


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay here is the next chappie. Wahaha! I didn't wait for the end of October to update this. I know it tortures you readers and it tortures me too. Thank you to all of my readers. I hope you'll support me til the end of this fic. I really wish I'll be able to end it. Anyways, please R&R…as always…

I know I always say that my updating will be delayed but then a chap will surprisingly go out before the promised date. I really can't help it especially when you review or even email me that you want me to update sooner…Anyways, thanks for the encouragement…I love you dear readers!

Xianora

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Enemies or Lovers**

**Chapter 6**

They continued on driving until they reached the amusement park. They found a bench and Inuyasha left her for a moment.

When he came back, he was holding two large ice creams. He handed one to Kagome as he said, "Can we start out as friends?"

………

Kagome looked at him for a moment then smiled and said, "Sure why not?"

They began eating their ice cream quietly. Kagome was left thinking…again. This day is really strange for her. She thought her day would be ruined because she is with Inuyasha. But all her doubt faded because of their good start.

She was again looking at Inuyasha discreetly. He sure acts weird today. He perfectly acts like her boyfriend…he's a gentleman and everything and he said he wants to be friends with her.

_'Gah! I have to stop thinking already. If I don't, my head would explode.' _She ordered herself.

"You may think that I act weirdly right now. I'm really like this when I'm with a girl. To tell you the truth…I…I'm nervous when I'm with a girl." He confided.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" Kagome queried of him as she shot a questioning look at the hanyou.

"Because you're too quiet. The first time I met you, you've got many things to say." Inuyasha explained.

"Yeah, well. Let's just say I'm totally confused with your behavior today…Are all these your mother's orders?" she asked.

"If you are referring to the date…yeah…but maybe…half of it only. I was really planning to ask you out on a date. I thought it wold be my peace offering. Then she said we should go out…then I just took it as a signal to start to make friends with you…" he answered not looking at her all this time. Inuyasha seems to be interested in his ice cream.

She was speechless…This—this Inuyasha in front of her is…an impostor! An alien! Waaah! He's very out of character!

"If you are referring to my behavior…it's really me. I have a soft side you know. Even though it's hidden all the time." He added.

Kagome choked on her ice cream and went on laughing like mad. Inuyasha looked at her, now confused with _her _behavior.

"Don't worry about me." She said when she finally came around. "It's just a weird talk we're having here. I'm not used to it. I really thought this is my day of doom because I'm with a git like you…Sorry…"

Silence ruled them again. But this time it was not awkward or anything. The silence was actually comfortable for the two. They didn't talk to each other until both of them finished their ice cream.

Inuyasha stood up and held his hand to Kagome. But Kagome didn't take it at first.

"You know I never thought a guy would open up to me. Let alone my own fiancé." She looked at Inuyasha' outstretched hand. "I'm okay…but you know, maybe we should still keep our distance." She suggested.

"But I already promised you—" he started.

"Yes, I know but I still have a trauma from what happened." She said, standing up and walking about a foot away from Inuyasha.

"I'll ask you again, are you really like this? I just can't believe my senses that this is the Inuyasha I met and bumped with. I really hated you back then and I hated you more because of what you did to me." The girl said her hands behind her while looking around the place.

There were children running around eating cotton candies, the rides are almost full with people shouting because of excitement. People are throwing rings hoping to catch prizes.

"Let's just say I have different faces and since we're going to be married in the future…whether we like it or not…you're going to know them one by one." He answered with a childish grin on his handsome face.

"Oh yeah? Then shall I know one of them?" not waiting for an answer she pulled Inuyasha to the line of people who are going to ride the roller coaster, forgetting about the 'distance' between them.

After a few minutes, they came down. Inuyasha was shaken with his roller coaster experience. Kagome, not even stopping to rest, pulled him again to the direction of the Ferris wheel.

By this time, Inuyasha was sweating. He avoided looking down as much as possible or else…he would be sick.

"First fact about you that I now know…you don't like thrilling rides, right? I can see it in your face." Kagome remarked cheerfully. She's actually enjoying her day with the guy she thought she hated most.

"Yeah…some kind of." Was all Inuyasha could say.

The Ferris wheel was not that fast. It was just fine. Kagome could see the whole amusement park from her seat.

"Hey." Kagome said.

"Yes?"

"Thanks…"

"For what?" Inuyasha queried, covering his mouth to avoid puking.

"For this. I didn't know you go to places like these…And I really am enjoying." She replied.

"You don't have to say thank you. This is my way of saying sorry to what I have done." He excused.

"All the same…Anyway, I want to ask you. Who are the guys you were with the day I first met you?" Kagome questioned.

"Oh…the one with short hair is my friend Miroku and the one with silver hair like mine is my half brother, Sesshoumaru." The hanyou explained.

"Half brother?…father's side?"

"Yup…he's a youkai while I'm only half…" he said quietly.

"Okay…" Kagome didn't dare ask further. She feels there is some story behind it that he isn't ready to reveal…yet.

"Okay…uhh…about me now." She said, trying to change the center of the topic. "I'm the eldest…well there are only two of us. And my brother is Souta. I don't have a father anymore…'

Inuyasha stayed silent. Looking at the girl in front of her. In fairness…she _is _beautiful and he feels that she is kind and good-hearted but she is extremely familiar…

He thought back for a moment. And he remembered Kikyo. _'That damn girl!…Yes…she oddly looks like Kagome…are they related? Nah…that's impossible…'_

"Hello? Your mind is flying mister." A stern voice said making him jump. It was Kagome and she was signaling him to come out of the compartment.

Inuyasha just nodded and got out. They walked around for a few minutes and then decided that they should already eat lunch.

They both got into the car and after a few minutes they were in front of a fancy restaurant.

"Uhh…don't you want to eat in a normal restaurant? I…umm…I am uncomfortable with this kinds of places." Kagome tried to explain, wincing every now and then when she looks at the restaurant.

"But I've grown up eating in this kind of places." Inuyasha insisted.

"Please?" Kagome still pleaded.

"Okay, then. Where do you want to eat? Umm…maybe McDonalds or anywhere as long as it's not fancy." She said, relieved that he finally agreed.

"McDonalds? Kagome…you like eating there? I mean…urgh…I don't like the food there. It's not even that presentable when they serve it." Inuyasha said looking at the girl beside him.

"Why? It's good there…" he tried to argue.

"No…we better eat here. They serve decent food I assure you." He tried to insist again.

"I don't want to eat there!" Kagome stated stubbornly.

"Fine! Stay here and starve!" Inuyasha said going out of his car and heading straight to the restaurant.

"How dare…" Kagome said. She also got out of the car and followed the hanyou. "So you're just going to leave me like that!"

"You don't want to eat here…fine! Find some place where you can eat comfortably hile I'll eat here." Inuyasha gestured at the place.

"Argh! I was just about to change my mind about you…argh! You are not a gentleman…I tell you!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha's temple throbbed. His attitude, hot-headedness, already attacked him and he started shouting.

"SO WHAT IF I'M NOT A GENTLEMAN! IT WOULDN'T CHANGE A THING IN THIS WORLD!" he said finally letting out his anger.

Kagome winced at his voice. She didn't like it when someone is shouting at her. She regained her composure and said coolly, "Don't ever invite me out again if you don't know how to deal with girls, moron. Bye." With that she walked away and rode a cab home.

"Fine. I'm just doing her a favor of bringing her to this kind of restaurant. She could at least appreciate it." He muttered to himself.

………

"Kagome, dear! You're home early…why? What happened?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, not once looking at her daughter since she is busy watching t.v.

"It was a total fiasco." She answered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

How was it? I know it's silly making them fight about where to eat but I think it makes them look so funny…like a typical couple…(That's only my opinion…and I'm really nervous about what you're going to say…)…And that really is my fic. They are going to fight more soon about some more silly things. It's just that they really look so cute when they do that.

Okay, wait for my next update. I hope it would be soon enough for you readers so that you won't have to wait that long.

xianora


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry if this came out late. I've been too busy with mid-year exams. Haha! At last it's finished! And I got into a quarrel with my friend…she's just so…ARGH! Waaah! Anyway…enough nonsense…here is the next chap. Please pray I could update often in the next few days. We've got about two weeks vacation…haha!**

**Please R&R! Thanks**

**Xianora**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Enemies or Lovers**

**Chapter 7**

"Kagome, dear! You're home early…why? What happened?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, not once looking at her daughter since she is busy watching t.v.

"It was a total fiasco." She answered.

………

"Dear, I already enrolled you to a new school. You will be with Inuyasha…that's nice isn't it?" Akira informed her daughter at the middle of their meal at noon.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! I'm going to—to—to study in _his_ school!" Kagome shouted, showering all of them with bits of food from her mouth.

"Yes…stop that Kagome. You're wasting your food." Mrs. Higurashi replied calmly.

"Tell me, mum…Are you cruel or _are you** cruel**_?" Kagome asked darkly, placing her chopsticks beside her plate. She lost her appetite all of a sudden.

"I don't see the difference between your choices…" her mother replied, still eating her food like there was no outburst at all.

Kagome moaned with her mother's attitude. She's ruining her life totally! Her mother wrecks it piece by piece!…Together with her best friend and her best friend's son. ARGH! How could there be so many idiots in the world?

(A/N: I know it's mean to call them idiots but Kagome is really pissed off right now…hehe)

"Can't do anything about it, can I?" Kagome muttered, standing up and heading to her room.

………

The fog was just starting to disintegrate in the air. Dew hung in every leaf of each tree in the surroundings. It was a new morning…and start of classes in Japan.

"Kagome, dear! Wake up. Come on, you need to prepare for your new school!" Akira spoke excitedly, tapping Kagome gently to wake her up.

Mrs. Higurashi enrolled her to a new school that is also Inuyasha's school. It was a special school wherein demons, half-demons and humans study. The Higurashi family lives well off so they can afford Kagome's education in this kind of school.

"I don't want to go to a monster's school!" Kagome shouted, but still half asleep.

"It's not a monster's school! It's nice, you know…Everyone there is nice even the demons that study there. Don't you worry dear!" her mother insisted, cheerfully.

"You can't make me! I'd rather stop studying and roam the streets than go there and see that moron's face everyday!" Kagome yelled, now sitting up and facing her stubborn mother.

"But this is a way to make you two closer to each other…" Akira _still_ insisted; now pushing Kagome off her bed.

"Will you stop this nonsense, mum!" she shouted, losing all her kept patience.

They fought all morning until finally, Kagome was all ready for her classes.

"Inuyasha said he will pick you up. Now, isn't that nice, Kagome?" Akira purred as she prepared breakfast for her daughter.

"I'll bet you everything I own, he was forced to do that kind action." Kagome muttered darkly, more to herself than the others.

She didn't touch her food. She lost her appetite…just thinking about the horror that will come upon her at the accursed school.

The next thing they heard was a beep outside the house. Inuyasha already came to pick his fiancée and bring her to school with him.

Kagome stood up at once and headed for the door grumpily. She opened it and saw from a short distance that Inuyasha was waiting, as patiently as he could.

The girl tried very hard to drag her feet all the way up to Inuyasha's car. It seems like her feet are agreeing with her mind.

_I definitely don't want to go with that lunatic!_ Was the thought harmoniously given by Kagome's mind, heart and soul…and also her feet.

"Will you hurry up? We're going to be late!" Inuyasha shouted impatiently.

"Oh yeah. As if I wanted not to be late on my first day of classes!" she said sarcastically matching the hanyou's glare.

Everything she thought about him changing to a caring and kind person broke and vanished totally. She didn't imagine she would feel hate towards any person.

Kagome sat grumpily on the passenger's seat and placed her bag at her feet. She contented herself by just looking at the people busily walking by, desperate to reach their office or school before they're late.

Silence ruled the two. They never even exchanged looks of disgust during the ride.

Finally, they reached a large area covered with a number of school buildings and groups of people exchanging news about new dresses or new boyfriends and girlfriends.

All this people…and demons…seem to be very happy about the new school year. She feels the opposite. Kagome just watched as Miroku, the pervert, and Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's brother walk to their direction.

"You came with your fiancée, I see." Sesshoumaru tried to tease his younger brother.

"It's not funny, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha muttered irritably.

"At least, Kikyo will bug you less this year if she learns about your engagement with Kagome." Miroku remarked trying to lift the tension he feels in Inuyasha.

Kagome silently got out of the car and followed the group of guys into the campus. When the bell rang, she really felt nervous because she didn't know what to do and where to go.

"Hey, wench!" Inuyasha called out to her.

"Who told you that you could call me that way!" Kagome replied angrily.

"I can call you in whatever way in want okay?"

"Fine! Then I will continue calling you 'moron' or I could try 'idiot' or maybe 'lunatic'" she said as she smiled mockingly at the amber eyed hanyou.

He growled and took a few deep breaths to stop himself from exploding.

"I just want to tell you that we are classmates, but maybe you have already inferred that long before…Our room is right here." He pointed and went in.

Kagome grumbled and stirred herself in. _This is going to be a very long and troublesome year…_ she thought sadly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: It lacked substance, right? I feel that way, you know. I'm really not satisfied with this chapter because I'm encountering a writer's block right now for this fic. I really don't know what to right. Thank goodness, I had this chap made even though my mind is still a whirl of ideas. So, wishing to make better chapters soon…I have to go…Please review, by the way…**

**Replies!**

**inu-dog-dem** - they do look adorable together right? but let's see. I think they won't like each other for a very long time...Wahaha!

**Sukuri 99** - oh no! Don't kill my beloved Inuyasha! If you kill him...this fanfic won't ever continue!panic Please calm down first...You know he's always like that...hot-tempered and always wants to pick a fight with everybody...hehe

**inu'sdarkangel89** - yup, you're right...It's like the "more you hate...the more you love..." sigh...

**Miriae** - you're right I will makeher ruin Inu and kag's day everyday in this fic. Wahaha...but, you know how angry i am with her...That's why...I'll make her downright stupid in this fic! Wahaha...Am i so cruel...or am i so cruel?...

**The Seventh Titan Ichigo** - thanks for your every review...I really feel how you love this story. i hope you'll supprot it til the end...A big, BIG thanks to you!

**Akihanah** - you're right...I'm with Kagome too. Well, I wrote the story so it's like my character depicted there. I HATE fancy restaurants...I mean, you have to act all formal and everything and i HATE that! I want to act the way i normally do! Anywayz, thanks for the review...

**Nomadgirl66** - I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review!

**sexyvodka1125** - no, i just mentioned that they look alike but they aren't related...but i guess you gave me some weird idea! thank you!...both for the idea and the review!

**Ju-Hee**- Glad you liked it so here in this chap was another event that Kagome really dreaded.Hope you like it more as i upload the other chaps! Thanks for reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm back and I think it's too early. But anyway, I know you guys liked that I updated early this time. Thanks for those who reviewed last time! I hope you like this chap! Please R&R! Criticisms…suggestions for scenes…opinions and of course…violent reactions are most welcome. Don't worry if you give violent reactions. I won't be angry I promise. I just need anything that can inspire or encourage me to write better chapters! Thanks!**

**xianora**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Enemies or Lovers**

**Chapter 8**

Kagome grumbled and stirred herself in. _This is going to be a very long and troublesome year…_ she thought sadly.

………

Classes were cut at noon for there 2-hour long lunch. Kagome stood up and collected her books and put them all in her bag.

The morning was pretty uneventful and, so far, the most interesting subject for her is Japanese History. She never thought it to be so wide what will all the wars all these youkais and people mentioned in every event.

Inuyasha left already with his friends when she looked around for him.

_Ugh! How dare that guy! I don't know where to go to have my lunch!…Argh! He's really impossible!_ She said to herself stomping out of their room.

But before she reached the door, girl with long black hair and cold gray eyes stepped in front of her.

"So…So…" she started.

_So what!_ Kagome wanted to say to this girl. She's really pissed off right now and she didn't want to start a conversation with someone she doesn't know.

But obviously, this girl is also having a bad day. So didn't dare try and be rude to her.

"What were you doing in Inu-chan's car this morning? Who do you think you are? Don't you know that only the privileged ones can even go near him?" she said through narrow eyes.

"Honestly, miss. I didn't want to go with him but I have no choice-…" she started but the girl cut her in the middle of her explanation.

"You shouldn't mess up with _our_ relationship, girl. If you do that…you'll be dead…He's mine and mine only!" she said venomously before turning around to go to the direction of the cafeteria.

_That girl…_ she thought furiously. _…is a bitch…Ha! Their relationship! Heck! Inuyasha is **my** fiancé!_

_So you finally accepted that fact, huh?_ A voice at the back of her mind said teasingly.

_NO! Of course not!_

_But you just said it…Inuyasha is **your** fiancé! And I feel that you don't want him with that girl…am I right?_

_As if! He can go with whomever he wants! I don't care about him! _

_Nice try, Kagome. If I know better…_ the voice spoke in somewhat a challenging manner.

_Will you shut up and leave!_ Kagome shouted to the inner voice in her mind.

She rushed out of the room and started her conquest for the cafeteria. Kagome was asking everyone who looked kind for the whereabouts of the fated cafeteria. She finally got the directions and was heading for it when she bumped into something hard…Or rather…someone.

"That was the second time. I wish you will learn to look where you are going…" Inuyasha spoke, surprisingly extending his hand to help Kagome stand up.

"I can stand up on my own, thank you." She said, now brushing dirt off her bottom.

Inuyasha withdrew his hand with an annoyed expression on his face.

"I was about to return for you. I forgot you didn't know where to go…" he said casually.

"You are faking your kindness again mister." Kagome retorted, shoving Inuyasha out of her way rather rudely.

"At least I'm being kind even though, as you think, I'm pretending!" the hanyou said in exasperation. He followed Kagome in the cafeteria until she placed her things to a table in the far corner. "Will you for once accept that I'm also a living creature and…oh come on…a half human! I'm not at all that mean!"

Kagome ignored him now going through the menu.

"You're the one who's provoking me to be angry!" Inuyasha shouted, now starting to boil. Good thing the crowd was definitely noisy at this time and place.

Kagome, still pretending to be oblivious to Inuyasha's words was about to go the place where the trays are placed.

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. "Will you please listen?" Inuyasha said gently to her.

This action and his sudden change of mood in his voice shocked Kagome thoroughly. The impact of the pull made her head rest on his chest, no matter how she disliked it. She couldn't move from that position for a minute or so.

He smelled unique. Not like the foul perfumes that men usually spray over them. His scent was actually…likable.

When they finally pulled away, Inuyasha spoke again. "I'm sorry about my rude actions and words okay? I'm also apologizing for my temper that is too dangerously short. Will we just solve this gap between us?…for our…uhh…parents?"

_Nice Inuyasha…'for our parents'…? What a dumb reason…_

The truth is he just wanted Kikyo to see all of these to make her stop stalking Inuyasha and shouting to the whole world that they have this _relationship_…

Kagome's heart seemed to beat faster. _He really looks handsome when he's serious._

She wanted to consent and accept his apology but a part of her was still doubtful. It's like shouting: **_HECK! WHAT IS THIS? A SUDDEN CHANGE OF HEART! IMPOSSIBLE! THIS MORON DOESN'T EVEN HAVE ONE!_**

But another part of her seems to already accept this. She was about to nod…well she didn't for what…when…

"How dare you, Inu-chan! You!…that disgusting girl! I can't believe it! You're going for this girl when I'm already here!" she reasoned out as if the talk was going somewhere.

Inuyasha placed a protective arm around Kagome's waist. This action again shocked Kagome. She sure is losing her marbles now! What the heck is happening to this guy!

"And you! I told you to go away from him, didn't I? You didn't follow me…? Then you'll have to taste the consequences…" Kikyo said sending Kagome a death glare that made her take a step back.

"You wouldn't dare, Kikyo…" Inuyasha warned, his face dark.

Kikyo looked at him, obviously scared. "Uhh…I guess…I have to leave." She remarked but then mouthed to Kagome, "We're not finished…"

Inuyasha followed Kikyo with his gaze until she turned right. Inuyasha let go of the girl beside him and smiled with satisfaction.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked.

"Did you do it? Was it successful?" Miroku asked, standing up from his table. He was watching the commotion for the last few minutes.

"I think I am but I don't think Kikyo will stop just like that. You know how crazy that girl is…" the hanyou replied.

"Yeah…she's totally crazy about you…" Miroku aid with a snort. "Say…have you seen Sess around lately?"

"No, I haven't—"

"Hey! Wait, wait, wait…what is this _'Did you do it? Was it successful?'_. What are you talking about? And what is this jerk Inuyasha doing…sweet talking, do you call it?" Kagome said, standing between the two men.

"I'm getting rid of that girl, Kikyo. She's a total lunatic." Inuyasha explained, smiling at his bright idea. "I thought I could use you to make her stop dreaming."

"Use me? What do you think of me…? A toy!" said Kagome, now very furious at the hanyou in front of her.

"But I also thought we could at least be friends…" Inuyasha said, trying to convince the dark aura of Kagome.

"Friends? You want to be friends with me? You also said that before and then we figured out that it was impossible! You and I are totally different creatures!" she shouted poking Inuyasha painfully on the chest.

"Go with that lunatic girl. I think your better off with her. You two look like a real couple." Kagome said, stomping off to the table to get her things then out of the noisy place.

"Hey wait! Can't we fix this? I mean…our parents wanted this. Can't we just help ourselves by lessening our gap with each?" Inuyasha sounded almost desperate.

"I'm done with this talk. Shove off, half-breed!" she said furiously, not looking once at the guy.

Inuyasha stopped walking after this statement of hers. It seemed like it echoed in his mind.

_…half-breed!…_

_…half-breed!…_

_…half-breed!…_

He always heard that being said to him by those mean and arrogant people. But Kgaome just said it in a different way. It was full of loathing as if she wanted that statement to stay with him forever…

After a moment, walked out of the canteen to return to the classroom and spend the remaining time there. He left Miroku, standing, speechless.

_'That hurt…'_ he said, thinking that he should follow Inuyasha but decided against it…if he still wants to live.

………

Kagome didn't know where she was going. She just walked and walked with tears in her eyes. She didn't think that someone would truly hurt her in that kind of way.

_I thought I could use you…_

He was really mean to do that! When she was about to forgive him all over again…? He will just do this to her! It's not fair!

She threw her bag at the foot of a large tree and sat there, crying.

Using her? She was human, goodness gracious! She knows how to be hurt! And worse, that hanyou was the one who hurt her thoroughly, thinking she was someone he could just play with.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: I know this chapter really sucked! It's so UNORGANIZED! And I hate myself for it! I can't edit it either because I'm not good at editing. The fic always ends up worse than before when I edit it. But anyway, tell your opinions about it, okay? I will receive them all gratefully!**

**So, my dear readers, Kikyo is already in this fic. Kouga, on the other hand, will come later. I just don't know when. I guess you'll have to wait for him. Kouga here will not be as annoying as Kikyo…I promise! (So as to stop you from breaking your PCs when you get really furious…: )) He will be annoying at some point or another but not as much as Kikyo.**

**Gosh! As I see in this chap…they're not getting any better in this relationship and now…they started hurting each other? That's too early, isn't it? But I couldn't think of anything to write…Anyway, I know it's already the eighth chapter, yet there is no romance at sight for our two characters. So, I will make it fast for you people to enjoy. Any suggestions on how they are going to be close are perfectly welcome. Please inform me about your suggestions through a review or an email. Thank you!**

**Please R&R…thanks a lot!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry this got a bit late. I decided not to update at once because I was thinking over what I will do in this chap. Hey pipol out there…please please READ and REVIEW! My hit counter tells that my story has been viewed 4000+ times yet my reviews are 120! Pls. Just give an indication that you've read the story…one word of review will do. I would still greatly appreciate it! Just press that ever-so-adorable periwinkle button there and brighten me up with a review, won't you?

**ATTENTION! (I JUST WANT TO TELL YOU GUYS…sniff)**

**Anyway, I always said to myself and to my readers that violent reactions are welcome…Well, maybe not here, but in my other fics I say it always. You could say maybe, "OMG! The plot of this fic is very far from the original plot of the anime and I don't like it!"…or maybe "Your grammar is really bad as well as your spelling and you've got to take a few more lessons…". But please! Oh, please! Don't ever tell me that I'm a "Fucking loser". You know that it really hurts!**

**bored- "you have no life other than writing fanfic you fucking loser."—That's actually close to what that person said. I wish you could at least respect an author like me even though you didn't like my story or even better you should not have reviewed! I wish you knew the feeling of being hurt! I always give my all to my every fic! And I didn't become an author just to be called a fucking loser by someone as worthless as you! **

**I swear I don't want a fight but I just can't zip my mouth and keep quiet about it! I want reviews to receive encouragement and well-constructed criticisms to help me be a better author so that I could write better stories.**

**Sorry about my ranting…hehe…and it took me about a whole page in Word! Okay on with the story…R&R please!**

**xianora**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Enemies or Lovers**

**Chapter 9**

_Kagome didn't know where she was going. She just walked and walked with tears in her eyes. She didn't think that someone would truly hurt her in that kind of way._

_I thought I could use you…_

_He was really mean to do that! When she was about to forgive him all over again…? He will just do this to her! It's not fair!_

_She threw her bag at the foot of a large tree and sat there, crying. _

_Using her? She was human, goodness gracious! She knows how to be hurt! And worse, that hanyou was the one who hurt her thoroughly, thinking she was someone he could just play with._

………

Kagome was nibbling some bread while reading some of her notes. She expects that there would be some quiz or even a review in what they have discussed in classes yesterday. Later on, she look at her wrist watch and stood up.

"I need to go now, mum." She announced placing her notebook inside her bag.

"Aren't you going to wait for Inuyasha, dear?" Mrs. Higurashi said picking up her plate from the dining table.

"Uhh…" she was thinking of some excuse to avoid seeing Inuyasha that morning. "Umm…he said yesterday that he's not going to give me a ride…yeah…and…he said he need to go to school early."

"Oh, okay then." Her mother said, not questioning her further.

Kagome sighed inwardly. But as if to ruin her morning, a beep came from the outside of their house. It was Inuyasha in his accursed car.

Kagome's face went red when her mother gave her a questioning stare. She shot straight to the door to avoid questions that would rack her brain to death. She really would not like to answer them.

Inuyasha never looked at her. He just waited for her in his car. He was wearing some kind of sadness-mixed-with-anger expression.

Kagome continued walking with her head down. But instead of riding in the hanyou's car, she turned left and hailed a taxi.

This made Inuyasha scowl. _She could have appreciated my effort of coming here to fetch her! Argh!_ He said to himself. Then, he started his engine and went straight to school.

He caught up with the girl. Inuyasha hurriedly parked his car and ran to Kagome's side.

"You know, you could have even said, 'Thank you for coming to fetch me but I don't think I want to ride with you to school today.'" He said to the girl.

"So, you want me to thank you?" Kagome said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, or even a look of appreciation or whatever. Or even a sorry after what you have insulted me yesterday-" he continued to pester.

"Insulted? I insulted your ever-so-high pride? And what did you tell me yesterday? A well-constructed compliment?" she retorted angrily.

This made Inuyasha speechless. Oh yeah, what he said to her yesterday was not that good to hear to someone who doesn't even like you.

"Look…"he started. "It was an accident that I told you that…I actually…" Inuyasha said trying to think of what to reason to her.

"Leave me alone Inuyasha before you regret it." She threatened.

"Scaring me won't do. What could you do to me? You're just a she-human—OW!"

Kagome stood there, already red with rage. "Leave me alone! I'm not anyone's toy or puppet…nor yours pea-brain!"

Inuyasha's hand flew to his sore cheek. She slapped him and to tell you…it was very loud and crisp that it could have torn his face had he not been a hanyou. He didn't know she could be that strong.

_Okay that's one fact about her I should not forget if I still want to live a long life._ He thought irritably. He stood there for a few minutes still unable to move after his confrontation with Kagome.

RIIIIIIIING!

It's time for classes.

_Oh damn! I haven't got my books from my locker!_ And with that he run inside the building to retrieve his things that he will use for his morning classes.

………

"Ma'am, when will we able to choose our classes so that we could concentrate on our course?" a girl in front asked the professor.

"The administrator said you will have to choose them by second semester. We just have to have this classes to make you see the interesting points of different subjects and make you sure on what course of studies you're going to take."

"So…uhhh…to business…"

"I…am…sorry I'm…late." Inuyasha said, panting. He was clutching his side with his right hand and his other hand is preoccupied in holding his books and bag.

"Go on Mr. Sutoushiro…you may take your seat." The teacher said somewhat sternly. Obviously, he disapproved of tardiness.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" Kikyo whispered as their teacher turned his back to write something on the board.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you!" Inuyasha whispered back, not looking at the cold gray eyes of his ever-so-faithful stalker.

"I was just worried. It's just natural because-" she started.

"Shut it! I don't want to hear it…I don't want to puke right now, you know." Inuyasha said cutting Kikyo's offending statement.

Kikyo pouted but still looked at him affectionately as she resumed her position in her seat. (A/N: Ugh! Yuck! Sorry if there are Kikyo lovers here…I just hate her so much!)

Kagome had her chin resting on her palm. She had a scowl planted on her forehead because of the scene that played before her.

_I thought he said he wanted to get rid of her? Then why is he flirting with that girl?" _Kagome said to herself heatedly before returning her gaze to the board.

_Jealous?_

_No!_

_You are…_

_Am not!_

_Oh yes you are…_

_Am not!_

_Okay, continue denying it…I know what you really feel…_

_-Sigh- Just leave me alone…I'm trying to concentrate here…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Oh Yeah…I finished it…hehe. I've finally decided what to do in the next chapter…about how to make them close…hehe…So, please review. I'll update Friday next week.

-hides behind a chair- I'm so sorry! I got my exams coming again! I'll update all my fics on Friday next week! Promise!

Review replies!

**Miriae**- hey! Thans for the review nd all...I'll ry to do what you suggest but it seems hard for me to make longer chaps...This chap is supposed to be longer with more exciting events actually but to tell you the truth, i just sneaked from my mom to get this chap finished so i didn't put much. I promise the next chap would be loaded, okies!...OMG...I hope it would...hehe...

**mikogoddeskagome** - thanks for the review and the suggestion...ummm...but, Inuyasha was really hurt because of what Kagome said to him...you know, calling someone as sensitive as him 'half-breed- can truly hurt so i honestly don't think that that would be appropriate...But i am very grateful for the suggestion!

**oxymoronique**- nice name...haha! thanks for the compliments...it makes me feel good and really inspired...i hope i could here more from you soon and i hope you'll like the chaps i put in my stories!

**inugirl4ever **- i agree with you. I just hate that Kikyo! But killing her harshly won't really help because she is much needed here to make Inuyasha and Kagome realize that they are meant for each other...ooops...must have said too much...hehe...anyway, thanks for the review!

**Hanako Horigome** - you knwo, i know you...you're also a reader of Cigs and Lav right? i see your name in the review replies there! Thanks for the review!

**sexyvodka1125**- hey! I think that's a nice idea! I've been thinking of doing it...and i've been thinking for nights if it is appropriate and then i read your review! So i decided to go for it...We thought the same! Haha! Thanks for the review and the suggestion! I'll just cut some of it...i won't make nice petty arguments...i'm thinking of making bigger ones...Hehe -naughty grin-

For the others---THANKS A LOT FOR THE REVIEW!

Bye-bye!

xianora


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi Guys! I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday! I got home late because of the activities in school. With the science fair and the math thingy, I was able to finally leave school at seven in the evening…Can you imagine that! I'm almost killing myself!…with the compulsory joining in these activities! Anyway, I'm okay with the science fair but the math thing is really annoying! They said that the ones who join there should be the 'mathematically talented'! Then my teacher made it a requirement…Oh how frustrating! So anyway…**

**Guys! Thanks for all your encouragement after what happened to me. I was just so angry that after I read that review, I deleted it right away with shaking hands. But I think it's still in my e-mail…I'm too lazy to erase mails anyway…So, thanks a lot guys! For the reviews and encouragement and everything!**

**So some kind of violence here, I think…Sorry if it will suck. I'm not good at it.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Enemies or Lovers**

**Chapter 10**

_I thought he said he wanted to get rid of her? Then why is he flirting with that girl?" _Kagome said to herself heatedly before returning her gaze to the board.

_Jealous?_

_No!_

_You are…_

_Am not!_

_Oh yes you are…_

_Am not!_

_Okay, continue denying it…I know what you really feel…_

_Sigh Just leave me alone…I'm trying to concentrate here…_

………

Thirty minutes afternoon break came. The students gathered their things to put them on their locker and exchange it with the other ones. Only three subjects left and they will be able to go back to the comforts of their home.

Again, Kikyo was left behind and waited for Inuyasha to go out of the room. After that, she glared at Kagome, her eyes full of hatred for Inuyasha's fiancée. Kagome left her seat as she whispered something to one of her girlfriends.

Kagome avoided Kikyo's glare and headed straight to the door that was just closed when Kikyo's friend went out.

"Have you learned you're lesson already?…Well, I think not…I saw you with Inuyasha in the morning when I already gave you warnings." Kikyo said in a silky but piercing kind of voice.

Kagome just smirked. "If you're acting jealous and everything, then you haven't seen everything. And for your information, flirty girl, I didn't ride with him to this stupid school and when you saw us this morning…we were shouting at each other then. And maybe you missed the exciting part of it." She said looking directly at those gray eyes.

"What is it? Did he kiss you?" Kikyo questioned her as her eyes narrowed out of suspicion.

Kagome laughed out loud at this. And before she could stop herself, "What a stupid answer Kikyo!" she managed to say out of her fits of laughter.

"What is it then! Why don't you just say, bitch!" she said impatiently, walking forward. Now she's face to face with the girl she hated most.

With this statement, she stopped laughing and looked at Kikyo angrily. Without warning, she gave her a loud slap in the face. "Don't you ever call me a bitch again…bitch." She said coldly.

Kikyo matched Kagome's penetrating glare. It seems like they've entered a staring match…to lose is to die…

"I slapped him." Kagome finally said to the girl in front of her. "I slapped him because he's so arrogant and because I don't like him…Happy now?"

Kagome broke the staring match and made a move towards the door.

"You won't go anywhere." Kikyo instructed, pure venom evident in her voice.

"What the heck are you doing, holding on to my clothes?" she muttered angrily. "Put your filthy hands off me, will you?" she added.

"Not before I've done my revenge." The girl replied.

"Revenge? What pathetic revenge is this?" Kagome said, her voice shaking out of anger. But this anger is also mingled with fear.

With just days exposed to this flirtatious girl, she already has a feeling up to what extent of damage it can do.

Just then, Kikyo's friend returned with a bag. Kagome doesn't want to imagine what the heck was in that bag.

After a few minutes, a few other girls came inside the classroom. These girls were obviously friends of Kikyo, with the way they dress.

"What—what are you going to do?" Kagome asked, her eyes widening at the sight of two baseball bats. She's a brave girl but in this kind of very dangerous situation, she can't help but feel very weak.

"I just told you. I'll have some kind of revenge." Kikyo let go of her then elbowed her in the stomach.

"OW!" Kagome shouted. She felt blood pass through her throat and out of her mouth.

"I'll teach you some lesson…so that you won't dare slap me again or punch my Inu-chan." She said with a smirk as she watched the girl fall to her knees.

Kagome spat blood on the floor. She was clutching her stomach and was breathing heavily as if she ran miles.

"You deserved it. You're worthless and a loser. You cannot even accept the fact that _your_ Inuyasha thinks that you're a stinking flirt!" all these words spilled from Kagome's mouth. She was, for the second time that day, red with rage. She never thought there would be someone she would loathe as this girl in front of her.

"He would learn to love me. I know it because we're meant to be, you understand? So what you've got to do is go far away…drop out from this school and live somewhere else. Leave us two in peace!" Kikyo yelled matching Kagome's anger.

"How pathetic…" Kagome said, feeling another trickle of blood down her chin. She tried to stand up so that she could punch Kikyo. She needs some force to clear her mind and see how pitiful she is.

"I'm not pathetic!" Kikyo roared, now holding the baseball bat. She hit Kagome at the back causing the latter's face to meet the floor.

More blood escaped Kagome's mouth. She felt dizzy.

_Heck! I'm not going to be killed by someone as pathetic as this girl! _She tried to support herself with her weak arms. Her coughing worsened and more blood was lost from her.

She spat again to rid herself of the fluid. _Crap! Now I'll die of hemorrhage!_ She told herself as she looked at the amount of blood on the floor.

"Is that enough to learn you're lesson now? I bet you're thinking that you should not have gone against me."

"You wish…you're really pathetic, you know…" Kagome said as staggered to stand up.

With this, Kikyo's face was again contorted with rage. "If you don't stop, you'll surely die!"

"Ha! As if!…You wish…" the raven-haired girl shouted bravely.

Kikyo stepped forward and slapped Kagome causing the latter to land again on the floor. Kikyo kneeled beside the fallen figure of the girl and continued to slap her with profanities in between.

Kagome was too weak to fight back. She just accepted all Kikyo's slaps helplessly.

_I'm alone. No one would even help me. This is all my mother's fault. If I wasn't transferred to this school then I would be with Sango now, laughing and having a good time…not being hurt by Inuyasha, Kikyo or anybody else._

She suddenly felt warm, salty tears travel down her almost numbs cheeks.

"What the heck are you doing with Kagome!" a familiar voice shouted.

Classes are about to resume.

Inuyasha stood at the doorway, fire in his amber eyes.

"She—she tried to hurt me Inu-chan!" Kikyo lied running to embrace the hanyou. But she stopped a foot away from him. Those eyes proved to be a killer when they wanted to. Its anger is totally directed to her.

"Tried to hurt you? What a nice damn lie Hanabi Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted angrily at her hurriedly kneeling at Kagome's side.

He gently assisted Kagome so that her head would lie on his lap. He carefully wiped the tears from her dirty face with a strong but gentle hand.

"What happened?" he whispered so gently.

"I…hate you." Kagome answered. "I hate everyone of you…" she added as she continued to cry with her eyes still closed.

The fire on his eyes was suddenly wiped out. Sadness and guilt filled them at once as he looked at the poor, fragile form of his fiancée. It's his entire fault. It's his entire nice fault that Kagome became Kikyo's next prey.

"I'm so sorry." He said, again wiping the tears that formed in Kagome's eyes.

"Don't tell me you love her! Don't tell me that you even like her!" Kikyo butted in, forgetting Inuyasha's frightening glare.

"So what if I love her! You don't have any business butting in our lives!" he shouted at her as he stood up carrying the bruised body of Kagome bridal-style.

Kikyo was left speechless. The guy she cherished most loves that girl whom she thought he also hated. This was too confusing!

She was not prepared for any of this. Her body fell on the nearest chair. She didn't notice silent tears travelling down her rosy cheeks.

………

Inuyasha barged in the principal's office to inform him about what happened a while ago in their room.

"Good gracious! What happened to her?" The principal, Mr. Myouga, said when Inuyasha entered without knocking.

"She was beaten up by Kikyo and her friends. I ask for your permission to excuse us from our classes so that I could treat her wounds." Inuyasha said with unusual formality in his voice.

"Why don't you just bring her straight home-?" the principal asked, gesturing towards Kagome.

"I'm responsible for her and anything that happens to her in this school sir. And I think I should bring her at my house first…" He explained hurriedly.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Come on! Just excuse us, for kami's sake! She's my fiancée!" he shouted, losing all his patience and storming out of the room.

He walked across the school grounds to the students parking area. Then, he gently laid Kagome in his car and started the engine to head for his home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Please R&R! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: **Sorry for the late update. I got a bit of writer's block that's why it took me long to update…If you find the scenes here a bit annoying…well then, too bad for you as I'm suffering a TERRIBLE writer's block now. I don't have any idea what dialogues to put in here…but I still hope you like it. It's the best I can do for now!**

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! 170+ in the first 10 chaps! That's the most I got so far in my multi-chap stories! As always, I greatly appreciate your help and your reviews. All suggestions for scenes are truly welcome. Say, I might use your suggestion if I thought it suitable for the chap.**

**Please R&R this chap! Thanks!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Enemies or Lovers 

**Chapter 11**

Inuyasha carried the sleeping Kagome out of his car and into his house. Good thing his mother is out for business, or else, he would be bombarded with questions that can rack his brain to death.

A maid met him halfway down the hall. After receiving a shocked statement, an annoyed Inuyasha ordered her to get the first aid kit and to bring water and towels. When these came to his room where he decided to treat Kagome of her wounds, he arranged them neatly on his table and started wetting the towel.

He stayed silent while gently wiping the dirt off Kagome's face as to avoid waking her up. It as just now that he realized she has some scratches on her face.

_Probably from Kikyo's long nails_, he thought. But another statement was waiting to be spoken inside his mind.

He is going to apply some medicine on the cuts now with the use of cotton. He did this as gently as he could. His eyes were glued on Kagome's peacefully sleeping face.

"You're so beautiful…" he blurted out softly while applying the medicine on some area of her face. The pressure of his hand increased because he was concentrating too much on Kagome's face that treating her.

Kagome flinched because of the pain she felt on her forehead. "Ouch…" she muttered, then opened her eyes to see a completely messy room. Panic filled her chest. She suddenly sat up and shouted, "Where the heck am I?"

Inuyasha, now out of his trance, just looked at the panic-stricken Kagome. He placed the cotton in the trash and finally spoke.

"You're in my house. In my room, specifically." Inuyasha stated.

Kagome didn't speak. She replayed what happened to her in her mind.

"That…that Kikyo…" she whispered to herself.

"Are you feeling okay now? It's a good thing I forgot something in the room…Kikyo could have killed you." He said, again applying medicine to her bruises.

"I—thank you…" Kagome said rather reluctantly.

"You don't need to thank me. It's my fault you got in this kind of trouble…so I'm just paying you back." He answered coolly.

"I still want to thank you. Anyway, we're just quits before…I called you…uhh…names." She said, keeping her eyes from Inuyasha's gold ones. "Sorry…"

Inuyasha stood up to collect some dirty shirts from the floor and throw them into the laundry basket. "Sorry if it's so messy around here…Umm, you don't have to be sorry that you called me a half-breed. I get that most of the time, especially from my father's colleagues…and those who pretend to be my friends."

Kagome stayed silent and just looked at the hanyou in front of her. She didn't know his life was that cruel. _'Maybe that's why he's so mean to everybody…it's his defense mechanism…'_ she thought to herself.

"I'm not an artwork you know…so you don't have to look at me like that." Inuyasha said, returning to his airy sort of voice.

"Oh!…uhh…sorry. I know I shouldn't stare. I just—"

"—couldn't stop it?" Inuyasha cuts in. "I thought you hate me…then now, if I'm not mistaken, you're falling for my good looks…" he added a smile playing in his handsome features.

Kagome scowled, got hold of a pillow and threw it at him.

"No need to be murderous—"

"OW! THAT HURTS!" she shouted right after she threw the pillow, she laid herself on the bed again with a pained expression on her face.

"Where? Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, concern for the girl filling his face.

"My back, it's where that accursed girl hit me with a bat."

"Would you mind if you turn? I think you should be lying on your belly so that we could apply some ice." He said, already assisting the hurting girl.

"That girl…AAARGH! Curse her!" she cried as she felt pain flow through her back.

"Just calm down for the moment or you might end up killing yourself." Inuyasha said, highly amused of his fiancée's behavior.

"Why are you smiling? You're quite enjoying yourself seeing me in this kind of state…" Kagome said, catching a glimpse of Inuyasha's face.

"I just didn't think I could talk to you this much. And it's fun to think that we have some similar attitudes…and same hated person." Inuyasha remarked, chortling despite of himself.

"How could you say that?" Kagome said, smiling at Inuyasha.

"Well, for one thing…you can still curse a person or smile, like what you're doing now, even though you are heavily bruised. And from what I've seen, from our very first meeting until now…you are quite stubborn, not as stubborn as me though." The hanyou said, now relaxing in Kagome's presence.

"And if I'm not mistaken, both of us could not avoid our mothers' orders. Both of them just got to be there and…I dunno…bother us?" Kagome added.

They succumbed into silence for a few moments, avoiding, to no avail, to smile.

"You know…uhhh…Hey! Don't get any ideas that I already like to marry you, okay?" –Inuyasha nodded – "I think we can be friends if we just try to see our similarities and not our differences. In that way, we will cause less trouble to our loving parents…" Kagome said, her gaze concentrated at Inuyasha's bedside table.

Inuyasha blinked and said nothing. _'Is this the barbarian he just met weeks ago? She seemed to be more human now…'_

Kagome looked at him in alarm after hearing no response form the hanyou. "Okay…just forget what I said. I'm just being foolish as always…don't listen to me—"

"You're right."

"What?"

"I said you are right. I mean what you said is right…umm…so…can we start out as friends?" Inuyasha asked uncertainly. "This is serious and sincere now, I promise." He added.

It seemed like Kagome's voice left her. She continued to search for it as she gaped at the smiling form of Inuyasha.

"What do you say? Want to be friends?" Inuyasha asked again. "Well, I don't mean we won't have any more arguments, you can't avoid that if you're talking with me. What I mean is just to—just to be more civil to each other…?"

"O—okay then…that is fine with me." Kagome finally replied, smiling inwardly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**I know it's too short for a very long wait, guys. But please, please bear with me and my writer's block. I promise I'll update as soon as I can after this chap…when I don't have heavy and difficult homework and projects, that is…hehe.**

**Please review…please, please…and please no mean things from anyone. If you don't like my story then don't waste your time to review. What I need are reviews, suggestions and _well-constructed criticisms_. One very mean and obnoxious review will already last me a lifetime. Thank you.**

**Anyway, next chap: you will know there backgrounds…well, actually, some kind of life story. There are hints, by the way, I just don't know if you will see it…in deep thought**

**xianora **


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: As I have said in the last chap, this chapter will contain stories of their lives. And, oh!…I forgot to tell you that Sango will at last be appearing in this chap…we haven's heard from her for a long time, ne? So, as always, please R&R…and read on!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Enemies or Lovers**

**Chapter 12**

"_What do you say? Want to be friends?" Inuyasha asked again. "Well, I don't mean we won't have any more arguments, you can't avoid that if you're talking with me. What I mean is just to—just to be more civil to each other…?"_

_"O—okay then…that is fine with me." Kagome finally replied, smiling inwardly._

………

_"Mommy…? Where is daddy? Why haven't I seen him for so long?" a little girl asked while cuddling the teddy bear her daddy gave to her._

_"He's not coming to see us anymore. He's already left us, dear. But don't worry…Mommy's still here to take care of you." Her mother said as gently as she could._

_"Why won't he come back? I miss him so much." The little girl said, her eyes swimming in tears._

_"Don't ask anymore, dear. You won't understand. I'll—I'll explain to you when you're older, okay? Just play with your baby brother now before he starts crying again. Go on now, dear."_

_The little girl sniffed then finally wiped her eyes and nodded. She kissed her mom and whispered, "I love you, mommy." Then she left the room._

_Mrs. Higurashi was left in the room, as she felt warm, salty tears form in her eyes. "I love you too, dear. I'm so sorry." She whispered as she watched the child, Kagome, close the door._

………

They spent the rest of the day sharing stories with each other. Both of the discovered much from the other…they were either looking serious when one of them says a particular event that happened in his or her life or laughing heartily at a joke. There were some petty arguments that they got off quite cleanly.

"…during that time, I haven't seen him in a year already. I thought I remember my mother said to me when I was still a child that my father left us already because he has another family. So my brother and I didn't raise anymore questions about him. After six long years, we got the news that he died…" Kagome's voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry…" is all Inuyasha could say.

"You don't have to be…He's a good-for-nothing person really…" Kagome ended rather harshly.

"I think you shouldn't—" Inuyasha started.

"I have every right to say that he's a good-for-nothing person. He left us, didn't he?…didn't even show his filthy face 'til he died…He didn't even care for the two children he left without a care of a father. All he cared for that time was his second family." Kagome said, all in one breath.

Both of them didn't speak. They were reluctant to break the heavy silence Kagome's story brought about.

"I'm—sorry…I should not have opened that topic here. I knew you would be uncomfortable with my attitude towards my dead father…" she apologized, those shadows still in her eyes. "What about you? Don't tell me all we're going to talk about is my crazy life story…"

Inuyasha took a deep breath then decided to speak, "Okay then. Where do you like me to start?"

"Your parents, maybe…like what I've done…Or maybe your childhood." She suggested.

"Then, let's start with my parents." He paused and took a deep breath, readying himself for a straightforward statement. "My mother, Minami Sutoushiro, is not my biological mother. My mother died after I was born."

"What!" Kagome cried, startled.

"Quite surprising right? You would think she's my real mom with the way I treat her. I owe her… that woman. She treated Sesshoumaru and me like her real children since she can't have her own."

Kagome just looked at Inuyasha, still stunned with this new info about him.

"It's true. My real mother died right after I was born, my father found it hard to take care of his two kids so he married again, for the third time actually…His first was a youkai woman, Sess' mother…she died when the war broke. During that very same war, father met a very beautiful woman named Izayoi…" Inuyasha stated.

"And that's your mother?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yep…so they met in the war then married after it subsided. Many were against their marriage because my mother was a human…well, that was before…" he said, seeing the look on Kagome's face.

"Then why do they permit youkai and human marriage now? …If that's the case of your parents before?" she queried of him.

"I don't know…maybe to prevent war?…and death?" he answered uncertainly.

"Oh okay. That's understandable. So, tell me about your father."

"Nothing to boast about…he's a powerful dog youkai and that's it…" He said, his tone ending the discussion immediately.

Kagome looked at the alarm clock on Inuyasha's bedside table and realized that it's already time to go.

"I need to go home now." She announced, standing up. Inuyahsa helped her to her feet since she's still quite weak from her bruises.

"Won't you have dinner here?…Look, I'm sorry about my tone a while ago. I'm jus—" Inuyasha said, almost feeling reluctant for Kagome to leave.

"No…It's not that. I understand that you don't want to talk about your father because…there's something…You hate him, do you?" she suddenly said.

"You can say that…Maybe I'm just uncomfortable talking about him."

"Funny…Both of us have fathers we don't like. Anyway, I enjoyed our talk! I never imagined I could talk peacefully with you. That does take getting used to." Kagome said, smiling.

"So did I. But better end the war between us right? That's what our parents wanted in the first place. You'd better not go to school tomorrow." He reminded, concern filling his gold eyes. "You need about a two-day rest and I think Kikyou hasn't cooled off yet…as if she WILL cool off on you." He added, chuckling.

"Yeah…that Kikyou has an attitude problem and she has to work on it." She replied trying to walk bit by bit. Her back and hips are in a heck of a pain. "She better pray to all her gods when I fully-recovered."

Inuyasha didn't say anything anymore. Instead, he silently assisted Kagome all the way outside of their house and into his car. They drove off in silence, looking at the stores flashing past. But their silence was a comfortable one, without the murderous side-glances or any growling from the two.

The car came to a halt when they reached the Higurashi residence. Inuyasha, then, came out of the car then helped Kagome out. Several minutes later, they were in front of the door. Inuyasha knocked and waited, holding Kagome firmly by his side to prevent her from losing balance.

The door was opened by none other than Mrs. Higurashi. "Oh! Kagome you're home at last! I'm worried about you…but I know that your safe with Inuyasha here, of course…The school principal called here a while ago and said that Inuyasha was with you." Akira said, helping Kagome out of Inuyasha's assistance. "Thank you Inuyasha for taking care of her. You're such a responsible man! I'm so happy that you and my daughter will be married!"

"Mom!…" Kagome cried, looking ashamed of her mother's behavior.

"It's okay Kagome. Get well soon. Just give me a ring if your going to school already, okay?…and thank you Mrs. Higurashi. I appreciate your compliments. Bye!" he said finally retreating, making his way back to his car.

"Bye!" Kagome replied.

"You can call me mom already!" Kagome's mother shouted, waving.

"MOM! Can we please get in now? It's absolutely tiring for me to stand up like this when my body aches like hell."

"Okay, then, dear…You see? I told you he's nice! He's the best husband you can get!" Mrs. Higurashi remarked assisting her daughter.

"He's not that bad…I have to admit that. But, please mom. Don't talk about husbands just yet."

"Oh, anyway…Sango is here. She wants to have a nice, long chat with you she said." Akira said, helping her daughter across the hall to the living room.

"KAGOME! It's been a long time!…What happened to you?" Sango aksed, shocked at her best friends current status.

"I heard you want a nice, long chat…we'll have it then." Kagome said, sitting herself in a comfortable position. "Where have you been anyway? You haven't called me for weeks!"

"Look who's talking. YOU haven't called me for weeks either…or even visited me in my house once in a while." Sango answered. "I've been very busy and there is some problem between my parents and the principal of the school I'm in…How about you?"

"Well…I've been busy too. And my weeks are very adventurous and full of action and surprises!"

………...

I know it took me a time and as always, this chap is very short. You can't blame me…I rushed this chapter like the others when I find **TIME**. Anyway, I'm not sure if I can update anytime this month or even on March. So I think Chapter 13 will come your way on April. But, I promise you guys I'll try hard to find time to update…K?

**Please Review!…**and tell me how bad I've been doing…Haha…Oh no! I don't want any flames, okay? I'm just a fifteen-year-old girl and I'm very, very sensitive and I don't want to have the traumatic experience of reading a flame ever again!

Ja ne!

Xianora


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm back!…Finally…after those long months of torture. I swear…teachers make a student's life hell when the end of the school year is near. I mean, they always demand this and that for you to be cleared and for you to advance to your next level of learning. You have to pay things that aren't really needed and such…They are so EVIL! . 

Well, anyway…I'm back. I'm so sorry I made you wait for this chapter too long. Thanks for being so patient!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Enemies or Lovers**

**Chapter 13**

"_KAGOME! It's been a long time!…What happened to you?" Sango aksed, shocked at her best friends current status._

_"I heard you want a nice, long chat…we'll have it then." Kagome said, sitting herself in a comfortable position. "Where have you been anyway? You haven't called me for weeks!"_

_"Look who's talking. YOU haven't called me for weeks either…or even visited me in my house once in a while." Sango answered. "I've been very busy and there is some problem between my parents and the principal of the school I'm in…How about you?"_

_"Well…I've been busy too. And my weeks are very adventurous and full of action and surprises!"_

………

Kagome replaced the receiver to the phone, smiling a bit.

"It's Inuyasha, isn't it?" her mother asked of her when she entered the kitchen to help. "He called you five times already." Akira said teasingly, her eyes giving a naughty glint.

"Oh, come on mom. You exaggerate things. He called two times…_two times_, okay?…not five times. And that's because he forgot to say something in his first call." She explained, feeling herself blush. _'This is foolish.' _She said, shaking herself mentally.

"Forgot to say what, dear? Forgot to say that he misses you?" Mrs. Higurashi said, continuing her successful attempt in teasing her daughter.

"Mom, you'll never change…he informed me about an activity in our History subject. And besides, how could he say that he misses me, anyways? We're not that close. We have just met…and—" she paused her face heating up continually. "—more things. What you're saying is impossible, mom. Don't make me laugh."

"I'm not making you laugh. I'm making you," she turned to face the younger lady ", blush!"

"This is getting ridiculous…" Kagome whispered to herself, annoyed but somewhat happy.

The phone rang again making the two women look at the direction of the living room. They looked at each other as if conversing as to who should answer the phone.

"You do it, Kagome. It might be Inuyasha again. Maybe he _forgot_ to say something to you _yet again._" Akari said, putting enough emphasis on certain words making Kagome blush again.

The girl walked to the living room and looked at the phone very hard, as if wanting it to melt on the spot, before picking up the receiver.

"Hello?" Kagome asked apprehensively, picking with the phone cord.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango's voice said from the phone.

"Sango-chan! Hi…I thought you were—someone. Why did you call?" she said, sighing inwardly in relief.

"I've got good news! I'm going to transfer to your school now."

"Really!"

"Yeah! Remember what I told you about my parents having a problem with the principal of my school? Well, they hit the wall and my parents decided to transfer me to a new school. So, I recommended your school and they were delighted to have an idea of where to transfer me at once…And it's a good thing too... I'll make sure to make my name known to Kikyou so that she'll know who she's dealing with." She finished darkly.

Kagome chuckled at her bestfriend's remark. "I'm just so relieved to have someone to talk to during my time at school. Just be sure to take the same subjects I have."

"Sure." Was Sango's answer. "Hey…don't tell me I'm the only living being that you know in that school of yours."

"No, of course not. Inuyasha talks to me and so is Miroku. Kikyou taunts me every breathing day of my life and—"

"Miroku? Familiar…Miroku-who?" the other girl asked of her friend, interrupting her.

"Do you remember the guy who asked you out on a date then touched your bottom?…the day Inuyasha and I first met?" Kagome said, now sitting on the couch.

"Yeah…you mean—he—he's studying in your school? That hentai!" Sango inquired, totally shocked.

"Yes, that's right."

"Oh, how lucky…" Sango remarked sarcastically.

"Our semester's going to be so much fun!" Kagome said cheerfully to her friend, making Sango sigh from the other end of the line.

………

The car's engine came to life and the two are off. They drove off in silence because, basically, there's nothing much to say. They've talked on the phone for the last two days just to know how each other is—uhh…ahem…--just for Kagome to be informed on what's happening in school with Kikyou around and the homework the teachers gave while she's absent.

Kagome is fiddling with hair that was held up by a blue ribbon in a neat ponytail, looking as the cars run past them when she remembered something. "I forgot to tell you…Sango, my bestfriend, is going to transfer to our school. She just told me yesterday."

"Yeah? Then another person will enter the already ridiculous ruckus, I suppose." He remarked.

"That's right! She even told me she will make sure that Kikyou will remember her." Kagome said, smirking. "But I hope she wouldn't exaggerate it."

The hanyou smiled along with her. "It's about time that that Kikyou will learn. She's been such a pain."

"I've noticed." She answered darkly.

Then, they're silent again, concentrating on their own thoughts of the evil girl. After a while, a question jumped in Kagome's mind.

"Inuyasha, how come she's that mean? Does she—" she began to ask when she felt something crawling on her foot. She looked down and was very shocked to see the most detestable insect in the world.

A cockroach.

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Kagome screamed bloody murder.

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT!" Inuyasha frantically asked as he brought the car to an abrupt stop at the side of the street.

Kagome, freaking out completely, jumped out of her seat and threw herself at Inuyasha. "A—a…c—COCKROACH!" she shrieked, her arms tightly around the hanyou's neck, almost suffocating him.

Inuyasha, blushing furiously at the girl's embrace, opened the driver's door with difficulty so that Kagome can go out as he sort things out. "Silly…it's just an insect." He said, turning his back once Kagome is on her feet so that she wouldn't see his burning face.

"Just an insect! It's a bloody cockroach!" she said, trembling from head to foot.

"Okay, okay…I can see that you hate them. Now, please stop shouting. You're catching too much attention." The hanyou said exasperatedly as he looked around. People are already craning their necks to know what the heck happened that made a girl scream like that. "And how the heck did that roach got in my car?"

"You do clean your car regularly, don't you?" she asked.

"Of course I do." Was his simple answer, still looking for his target that has gotten somewhere in the back.

After a few moments, Kagome heard a disgusting squelch.

The freaking cockroach…is dead.

"Where is it?" the girl asked, still terrified.

"At the back…far away from your feet." Inuyasha assured with a slight smile.

Kagome sighed, clutching her heart. "I swear those insects are going to kill me through heart attack one of these days."

"Then be sure not to eat fatty foods. And may I add that having a diet will make your figure more likable." He said, having difficulty to hide a chuckle.

"Excuse me…I'm not that fat." Kagome replied, narrowing her eyes yet smiling.

The two looked at each other, just smiling for that particular moment. Then Kagome looked at her watch.

Two minutes before eight.

"CRAP! We're going to be late!" she yelled, literally jumping into the car in her panic.

Inuyasha seated himself and then started the engine to resume their interrupted car ride to school.

The weird thing is, he's taking this 'being late' thing calmly when he would usually freak out and bang his fist on the steering wheel.

Maybe because his mind is not on the time and being late at school…his mind is pondering more on a certain girl that is afraid of cockroaches and has a very high energy level at the moment.

He kicked himself mentally for thinking such things.

………

The two managed to reach their class. But they're already five minutes late. Breathing heavily, they took they usual seat at the middle of the class.

Mr. Ohtsuki, their Science and Technology teacher, looked around the class and moved to speak. "Before anything, class, I want to introduce you to two new classmates." He turned his attention to the door and looked through the glass. "Ms. Tatsuya…Mr. Yoshiharu, please come in now."

The first to come in is a girl with long black hair. Kagome smiled and waved at her friend.

The new girl looked around her classmates and spotted Inuyasha, and of course, the pervert, Miroku. Their eyes made contact and this made Miroku straighten in his chair.

The next one to enter was a guy with azure eyes and long lack hair that is tied up in a ponytail. He got fangs and claws and his appearance made Kagome draw her breath.

She's always been afraid of youkais. The only youkai she's talking to, no matter how seldom it is (once or twice…she doesn't know), is Sesshoumaru because he is Inuyasha's brother…And Inuyasha, well, he's a hanyou, part youkai and part human, and he's her fiancé, so technically…

"Introduce yourselves to your classmates." Mr. Ohtsuki said, breaking Kagome's train of thoughts.

"Ohayou minna-san…My name is Tatsuya Sango. I'm from Togawa University." Sango said stiffly, bowing her head slightly in respect.

Kouga took her bow as a signal that he could now speak. "Ohayou…I'm Yoshiharu Kouga. I'm just new in the city. I'm from Kawahata Technical University."

"Thank you. Please take your seat." The teacher instructed pointing the two chairs, one at the back of Kagome and one at the corner of the classroom.

Sango, of course, took her seat at the back of her friend and the youkai Kouga have no choice but to seat at the very back.

On his way to his seat, Kouga looked at Kagome, making the girl shiver under his penetrating gaze.

"I don't like that guy…I don't like him at all." Inuyasha whispered to Miroku, looking at Kouga, then at his fiancée.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I know that a five-page chapter doesn't fulfill the times that I haven't updated. But it's the most I can do. I promised I'd update as soon as possible. Maybe this week, too, or the next…I'm not really sure.

Anyway…please review…Thanks…

xianora


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews! I love you guys!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Enemies or Lovers**

**Chapter 14**

_On his way to his seat, Kouga looked at Kagome, making the girl shiver under his penetrating gaze._

_"I don't like that guy…I don't like him at all." Inuyasha whispered to Miroku, looking at Kouga, then at his fiancée._

………

The bell rang. A signal for the students to stand up and file out of their classroom.

Kagome and Sango stood up along with the others and retrieved their backs from their feet. Together, they went out of the classroom to the cafeteria.

"I'm really glad to have you here now! I mean, not too many girls want to talk to me because of that Kikyou." Kagome said cheerfully to Sango.

"That girl looks a nightmare for me. All that make-up?…No wonder she's insecure…maybe she's hiding some of her ugliness behind those smelly things." Sango said.

"And who might you be talking about?" said an awfully familiar voice.

Kagome turned to face her worst nightmare. "My dear Kikyou…isn't it obvious that we're talking _privately_ about you. So, no eavesdropping please." Kagome answered sarcastically.

"I can eavesdrop whenever I want, especially if it's about me, silly." Kikyou said with the same sarcastic tone as Kagome along with a very forced smile.

"Oh really! And what can you do about what we said about you? Nothing really, right?" Kagome said courageously, already turning her back to continue on her way to the cafeteria.

"I can—" Kikyou started, raising her arm to do the kill.

"You really can't do anything to her, _Kikyou._ Because if you do, you'll pay dearly." Sango interrupted, her voice full of sweet venom as she took hold of Kikyou's wrist and threatened to twist it.

"Got yourself a bodyguard I see." Kikyou remarked, pulling her arm free from Sango's painful grasp.

"Oh no, I haven't. She's my friend you see?…that's why she helps me. I can make your life hell all by myself but Sango really wanted to join in the fun. Now, if you please, we're on our way to the cafeteria. A nice day to you." She said, both her voice and eyes full of malice.

"Same to you…" she answered, more to herself than to the two girls, her eyes narrowed in utter dislike.

………

"I hate her guts, if you ask me." Sango answered after she swallowed some of her salad.

Kagome was still fuming when they entered the cafeteria a few minutes ago. And now, she doesn't seem to be in the mood to eat anything.

"Hey, someone coming our way." Sango warned uncomfortably.

Kagome looked up and saw the guy youkai that introduced himself earlier this day in class. The guy looking at her gave her the creeps.

"W—what—I mean…How can we help you?" Kagome stuttered.

"Don't have to be afraid of me really. I'm not going to eat you alive you know. I just want to ask if I can eat here with you…everywhere else is full." He said.

"Sure." Sango replied, relaxing, just a bit.

"I'm Kouga by the way. We're classmates in Science, right?" he said, extending a hand.

Both girls shook hands with him and introduced themselves. This little ceremony made them a little bit comfortable with the new guy.

"You're also a transferee here, aren't you?" Kouga said, marking a start of conversation.

"Yes, I told my parents to transfer me here because there's a problem in my school and I'm not liking the way they run things there and of course to be with my friend here." She replied.

"You know each other for a long time already?"

"Yeah." Now, it was Kagome's turn to speak. "Since primary school…we became very good friends after all those years."

"How long have you been studying here?" his blue eyes intently gazing at Kagome.

"I just started out last semester." She answered, getting completely uncomfortable under his stare.

Kouga diverted his eyes from Kagome to the table. "I'm sorry, Ms. Higurashi."

"Oh…no! It's okay. Just—just call me Kagome." She said, then smiled at him weakly.

"We got, yet again, another company…" Sango said, interrupting their apologies. She moved closer to Kagome, not looking at the two people approaching their table.

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha and Miroku walking to their direction. She stood up and waved her hand at them. Relief flooded her knowing that she won't talk to this Kouga any longer.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha said, narrowing his eyes at the wolf-youkai in front of him.

"I was just making friends. I believe I'm not breaking any school rules?" Kouga replied, matching Inuyasha's narrowed eyes.

"Maybe you have already introduced yourself to them and them to you. I think that's enough." He said, already taking the seat that is previously Kouga's.

"Inuyasha…ummm…stop it. Let's just eat…" Kagome said somewhat lamely. "Bye…" she said, facing Kouga but not looking at his face.

"Bye…I guess I'll have the chance to talk to you more tomorrow?" he asked uncertainly.

"I—" Kagome said, finding something to say.

"Any day is actually not good." Inuyasha said in false cheerful voice.

"Okay then. Bye…" said Kouga, now worming his way out of the cafeteria, scowling as he turned his back.

"I thought I was smelling a fight. I guess that guy, unlike you, Inuyasha, is a peaceful one." Miroku remarked.

A vein pulsed on Inuyasha's forehead and the next thing they know, the raven-haired boy has a big lump on his head.

"Why the heck did you do that?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Well, you asked for it…now just shut up." The hanyou said, his fist still clenched.

Kagome smiled silently as the scene played before her eyes. The two of them could really be jerks sometimes.

"Hey, where's your brother?" Kagome asked, finally touching her food.

"No idea." Was his short answer.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"This morning."

"It's nothing."

Then, they were silent, unable to find anything to say at that moment. Instead, they watched the pair sitting right beside the both of them, as they smelled a fight brewing.

"Hi!" greeted Miroku, looking intently at Sango, his eyes quite dreamy.

"Don't you talk to me!" Sango whispered skeptically, pointing her fork at Miroku threateningly.

Amidst her threat, Miroku took hold of her hand and said, "Don't be like that, my precious. I won't do you harm."

Sango is stopping herself…hardly…from exploding on the spot. Her face red…from rage or anyone knows what.

"Take your hands off me!" she whispered savagely.

"Okay then…" and Miroku let go of Sango's hands. But, he still hasn't surrendered with her. "May I ask you on a date?"

"For goodness' sake… If you know what's good for you, don't ask me on any of your stupid dates anymore." Sango said, warning evident in her voice.

"Okay, okay…maybe I'll have to wait until your blood cools on me."

"My blood will not cool on you! And please leave me alone!" she said, standing up, her face very red at the second. "Kagome…I'll just go to the rest room. I'll see you later, during classes." She said heavily to her friend before she stomped out of sight.

"You made her very, very angry. I've never seen her act like that." Kagome said nonchalantly, as if all her energy was lost.

"Oh no, I did not." Miroku said confidently.

"Then what did you do?…made her do somersaults in the air? Come off it Miroku…" Inuyasha said, also standing up from the table.

"I know what her actions mean."

"What?" Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison, stopping in their preparation to leave the table.

"That's her way of showing affection to me…" Miroku said.

"Shut up…" chorused the two, leaving Miroku standing at the edge of the table.

………

"Want to come home with us, Sango?" Kagome asked, fixing her books inside her bag.

"No. I don't want to disturb you two." She replied.

"Disturb? You won't disturb anything. We don't have anything between us, I promise." She insisted.

"Except being engaged?"

"That is perfectly out of our little hands. We already talked about it. We're just friends, we act civil to each other and we don't want to be married to each other. Maybe we'll be able to find a way to cancel this stupid engagement." Kagome explained.

"But still…I can't come with you. There's someone who's going to fetch me…next time, maybe." Sango said, now collecting her bag, ready to get out of the classroom.

Kagome stood up, swinging her bag on her shoulders. "Okay then…"

They walked together all the way out of the campus. And there, they saw, is the car that will bring Sango home.

They exchanged their goodbyes and Sango went inside the car.

Kagome, then made her way to Inuyasha's car and got in. She sighed heavily thinking of the homework all the teachers have given.

"How come you don't have a car?" Inuyasha suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"Well, mom doesn't like to buy until Souta is of age to drive one." She replied.

"No, I mean for you. You don't have a car…"

"Oh…the answer's simple…I don't know how to drive." Kagome said.

"…"

Without the heavy traffic in the streets, they were able to go to Kagome's house after a few minutes ride.

Kagome prepared to get out of the car but then hesitated, as if she forgot something. Then, she turned to face Inuyasha and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'm sorry again for what happened earlier and thanks because you saved me from the uncomfortable situation of talking to Kouga…Bye." After that, she got out of the car and headed to her house.

She certainly caught him off guard. He absent-mindedly touched the part where she kissed him.

His face heated up. _'This is stupid. I still don't like her…in **that** way. We're just friends and we act civil to each other. It's just that.'_ Trying to convince himself.

_'And to think that she hates me with her life when we met…'_ he thought, feeling his face heat up even more.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yeah…a bit fluff in there and I don't think I made myself justice…Is it okay? Or is it corny? WAAH! I'm so nervous about what you think about it. So please, please review…

No flames please. .

Thank you reviewers!

**Pwalefriend**- yeah...actually, there in college...

**Avelyn Lauren**- well yeah...but not actually best of friends...but i guess you could say that. Because, for them, they just act 'civil' to each other...and...yeah...like that.

**captive24** - well...here it is! I promised myself to update as often as i can while i still have time. If i could, I'll finish this story before June cause i don't have time to update then. And i promised myself that i will study hard and no more distractions while the school year is going on...Another chapter on Monday i think. (if i'm not delayed)

**sexyvodka1125** - let's see...wahahahaha...

**Dra Gan the Dragoniodian King** - well...hehe...thanks for the compliment. Maybe i just missed the 'B' cause i was somewhat rushing. I swear while i was typing chap 13 i was cursing myself for not updating for so long and that i must update...FAST,FAST, FAST!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hi guys! Thanks so much again for all the wonderful reviews. Anyway, I want to inform you that I'll be having a vacation in our province and I believe that there's no computer there in that place so I won't be able to update until next week Thursday or Friday. I'm really sorry but I have no choice. I was dragged into this. See you next week after this chap!

As always…please review!

xianora

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Enemies or Lovers**

**Chapter 15**

_Kagome prepared to get out of the car but then hesitated, as if she forgot something. Then, she turned to face Inuyasha and gave him a peck on the cheek._

_"I'm sorry again for what happened earlier and thanks because you saved me from the uncomfortable situation of talking to Kouga…Bye." After that, she got out of the car and headed to her house._

_She certainly caught him off guard. He absent-mindedly touched the part where she kissed him._

_His face heated up. **'This is stupid. I still don't like her…in **_that_** way. We're just friends and we act civil to each other. It's just that.**' Trying to convince himself.'_

_**'And to think that she hates me with her life when we met…' **he thought, feeling his face heat up even more. _

………

"Hey, are you okay? You're red in the face." Sesshoumaru said when he saw his brother on his way to his room.

"None of your damn business." The hanyou answered, his face turning even a darker shade of red.

"Fine." Was all the youkai answered.

The dog youkai was never really that noisy, and his statement regarding his remark about Inuyasha's face is one of the longest he has said in his dear life.

Without bothering to stay there any longer, Sesshoumaru walked on to go outside and leave his brother in peace.

"Sess, where were you this morning, anyway?"

Now, it was Sesshoumaru's turn to blush. "Cornered…" he replied and started to leave.

"Heck! Can you explain further? All your one-worded answers are so frustrating, you know that?" Inuyasha shouted, heating up in an instant.

"You have to live with it. I'm not like you, words tumbled in your mouth and said carelessly." The youkai said, his face still calm, making his brother even angrier.

"Now that's a long one—"

"None of your damn business…" and with that, Sesshoumaru smirked and left as quickly as he can.

"And took my line too…Keh!" Inuyasha said to himself. _'Cornered? What does he mean?'_

But for Inuyasha, who has already reached the comforts of his messy room, he shouldn't think on these things on such a long period of time. He's got some things to reflect about:

Why did he blush this morning when Kagome embraced him because of her fright of a cockroach roaming her feet?

Why was he angry to the Kouga when, technically, he hasn't done anything but to be friends with the two girls?…with Kagome? Why was he not comfortable with this guy?

Why did he blush, for the second time that day (take note), when Kagome kissed him on the cheek? It's just a friendly one right? Just for showing thanks?

"Damn this blushing thing…" he said under his breath. "Why should people blush!"

Does all these things prove that they're _that_ comfortable with each other already? Like no conflict ever happened between them?

"Nah…we're just acting civil just like what we talked about. It's just to avoid our mothers being angry with us… Why the heck did they want us to be married in the first place?" the hanyou said, knowing that the situation given to them by their parents gets more complicated at the moment.

"We're just acting civil…" he assured himself. "Yeah…nothing more than that. We're just obeying our mothers and we're just acting civil to each other." He kept saying, although he felt something oppose that, making him blush…again.

………

Kagome closed her door. She absorbed her surroundings: her bed, her dresser, her mirror, the door to her bathroom…

"I'M SO STUPID! WHY DID I HAVE TO DO THAT! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!" she yelled, wanting to yank all her hair out.

"Nee-chan? Are you okay there?" Souta's voice said from below.

Kagome sighed and took a couple of deep breath before she decided to answer. "Yeah…yeah, I'm okay…"

"Mom want's you to help with dinner." He, then, said.

"I'm coming."

"Why did I do that?" she asked herself frantically. "I shouldn't have done that…Now, he will think that I like him…well, that I love him or fancy him…which is NOT true! Oh! What a stupid thing to do!"

Kagome paused for a moment then said, "But it's only on the cheek right? And I meant it friendly…Nothing more than that, right?"

She then stopped as if pondering something.

His reaction.

She hasn't seen his reaction, actually. But she's quite sure what it is. She could actually see in her mind's eye his blush together with the shock of what happened.

"Heck! I'm so done for!"

"Kagome! Can you help me here, dear?" Akira's voice said, along with some clinking sound. She's apparently in the kitchen.

"Okay, mom." Kagome stood up, that worried look still etched on her face.

A few steps down the staircase and she's in the hall.

_'I'm so stupid…'_

A few steps more and she's in the kitchen already.

_'I'm so stupid…'_

"Here, Kagome. Please cut this up for me." Her mother instructed.

Kagome took the slicing board, knife and the vegetables to be cut up.

_'I'm so stupid…'_

"Kagome, are you okay? Are you sick or you just have a natural shade of red in your face?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she stirred whatever's inside the huge pan.

_'I'm so stupid…'_

"Kagome, did you hear me?" Akira asked, concern filling her face.

_'I'm so stupid…'_

"Kagome?"

_'I'm so stupid…'_

"Kagome?" her mother said, more insistent this time.

_'I am so STUPID…'_

"Kagome!"

"What!" Kagome said, coming out of her reverie. But before her mother could speak, she shouted bloody murder…for the second time that day.

"WAAAAAAAAHHH! HECK! I CUT MY FINGER OPEN! CRA—"

"Calm down, I'll clea—"

"I freaking hate BLOOD!"

"Now, dear…calm down. It's just a wound…"

Mrs. Higurashi cleaned the deep cut and rid Kagome's preparation area with any traces of her blood. She then applied some medicine to her finger and got out some gauze to cover it while it's healing.

"I think this is better for you wound since it's really deep…" Akira remarked as she carefully put some of the gauze around her finger. "What have you been thinking, anyway? I was talking to you but you never answered. And now, when you finally answered, you cut your own finger. Are you okay dear?" she added.

"I'm so stupid…" she said, more to herself than to anyone else.

"Why are you stupid, dear?" Akira asked, her forehead creasing slightly.

"I…I ki—" then, Kagome looked up and met her mother's eyes. And she was out of her mind's world. "Nothing mom."

Mrs. Higurashi said nothing.

………

Yeah…it's short, right? I'm sorry but that's just me. And I can't make anymore than a four or five-page chapter. But, I hope that you still liked it. A few questions are there…

Are they really just acting civil to each other? Will they realize that no matter how they squash that feeling, they really like each other? Will Kouga be a problem for them both…an addition to Kikyou then? What did Sess mean when he said he was 'cornered'?

Well…let's see in the following chapters, when I update the, shall we? For now goodbye…

Please review and no flames, please…Thanks!

xianora


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** At last I'm back! Can't say that I had fun in our province. It was okay but I found it almost boring since there were almost no shows on the television. Limited time to use the one and only computer there because I have tons of cousins having their vacation there too. And I forgot to bring a diskette so I could save any work I might make. Therefore, I haven't made any real progress there.

Anyway, so here is the chapter. I know that Sesshoumaru's a bit of a mystery here in this story, I mean he's been silent and not mentioned always. Now, I'm going to pair him with someone! Yay! We'll get him to his soft side then. You're problem is to guess who it's gonna be because I won't say it until I find the time proper…Wahahaha! But I guess, a friend of mine already knows who it's gonna be…right, Miriae?

Bye for now, just get on with that chapter and review people! No flames please! If you don't like it then just shut the freaking up and don't read and review anymore…or else, I swear I'll curse you so that you'll go to all seven hells…But, I guess, I'm not that mean at all! Haha! R&R, guys!

I'll have to say to you the sitting arrangement...Miroku is in front of Inuyasha, on Inu's right is Kikyou, on his left is Kagome and at the back of Kagome is Sango. Yeah...Miroku is not beside Sango cause you know what'll happen if he is beside her...

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Enemies or Lovers**

**Chapter 16**

_"I'm so stupid…" she said, more to herself than to anyone else._

_"Why are you stupid, dear?" Akira asked, her forehead creasing slightly._

_"I…I ki—" then, Kagome looked up and met her mother's eyes. And she was out of her mind's world. "Nothing mom."_

_Mrs. Higurashi said nothing._

………

"Kagome, I forgot something in my locker." Sango said, zipping her bag close and going outside, giving Kagome no time to respond.

_'A few more weeks before semestral break… and it's a Friday, weekend tomorrow, a long awaited rest. How could my day be possibly ruined?'_ Kagome chanted in her mind as she sat and opened her bag, not knowing that her question will be answered as soon as she asked it.

"Hi!" a man's voice said, making Kagome's heart jump out of her body.

_' The last thing I would want is Inuyasha to be here and make a fight out of my situation.' _she looked up and smiled at the person skeptically. "H—hello…"

Kouga smiled at her stuttered greeting. "You really don't have to be scared or uncomfortable in my presence…I won't hurt you." He added. Kagome could swear she heard something akin to hurt lingering in that statement of his.

"I'm so sorry. I—I'll get over that eventually, anyway. Please bear with me. I'm really not comfortable with the presence of a youkai." She explained, holding one of her notepads and opening it.

"What about that Inuyasha—"

"He's a hanyou and well there are certain circumstances we can't get rid of." She cut in.

"—and Sesshoumaru."

"We're not that close anyway. He's just—there—but we scarcely speak to each other…And, umm, I don't talk much to any other youkai here either…"

"Okay then…" he said, then paused, thinking twice if he should ask what's in his mind. "Umm, can I go eat lunch with you? I really don't know too many people here."

_'Oh gods…why me?_' she prayed silently to whoever's listening at that time.

"Kagome?" Kouga said, waving a hand in front of her face. "Are you okay?"

The said girl cleared her throat and thought of something to say. "I don't know if Inuyasha…" her voice faded uncertainly.

"… would permit it? Do really have to be with that guy…I mean, is he always present around you? All the time?" he asked, annoyed of a certain dog hanyou.

"Yeah…quite…"

"Is he your boyfriend our something?" Kouga asked, his fist clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"Oh…ummm…I—" Kagome's mind is frantically thinking of an answer to that. _'Why does he have to ask that question to me?…But, is Inuyasha…?…Of course not!'_ Kagome opened her mouth to answer the disturbing question but was stopped short.

"No, I'm not his boyfriend." Inuyasha stated firmly as he wove his way to his chair, Sango at his back and Miroku lurking dangerously behind Sango.

"Then why—"

"Unfortunately, wolf youkai, I'm her fiancé. So don't you bug her again." The hanyou cut in nonchalantly, bored of having this conversation with this particular youkai.

'Oh, please…professor or whoever, come in the room now!' Kagome prayed, her eyes looking from one guy to the other.

"I'm sorry if I was bugging you or anything." Kouga remarked sarcastically, turning his back to get to his seat.

"No, you—it's okay. You're not doing anything wrong so—" said Kagome, suddenly holding Kouga's wrist. The wolf-youkai returned his azure gaze to Kagome.

She took a sharp intake of breath as their eyes met, her face beginning to take the color of a light shade of red, and without thinking twice, she let go of his wrist. "Sorry."

"He's always tailing you and talking to you…as if you're the only person who can talk in this school. Why can't he socialize with others rather than badger you everyday of your breathing life!" Inuyasha said, a dangerous glint in his amber eyes as they followed Kouga on his way to his seat.

"He's actually doing nothing wrong, Inuyasha." Kagome said, but she actually doubts what she just said. She knows he's done nothing wrong, really. But she doesn't like him that much…for now.

"Nothing wrong! You're the only one he talks to—"

"He also talks to Sango."

"That's because she's you're friend. And, isn't it obvious to you? He's flirting with you." He finished, his eyebrows hunched together, irked at his own idea and observation.

Now, all doubt and uneasiness of Kagome is lost, all she does now is…shake.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, reaching out his hand to touch her shoulder. "Do you need to go to the clinic?"

Then—she burst out laughing. Tears are already threatening to fall from her eyes. But, all Inuyasha could do was look at his fiancée, bewildered at her behavior.

Then, being Inuyasha, with just a blink of an eye, he exploded. "What the heck are you laughing about? You look like you're going insane over something and still you're LAUGHING!"

"Mr. Sutoushiro, if you will please calm down. And Ms. Higurashi, do stop laughing please." Mr. Ohtsuki said, placing his things on the teacher's table.

Kagome covered her mouth at once, but this made her face redder than before. She took a few seconds to calm down and breath freely whereas Inuyasha was still fuming.

"Now…" and Mr. Ohtsuki started the morning's discussion.

Kagome tore a page from her notepad, took her pen and started to scribble a short note, biting her lower lip as she did so. With her eyes full of amusement, she reread her short letter then folded the paper twice and passed it to her right, to Inuyasha.

_Hey! What crap are you talking about? He's flirting with me? He hasn't done any sexual progress, you know, so how could you say that?_

Inuyasha side glanced at Kagome then took his own pen, thought for a moment then wrote what he was thinking.

_Isn't it obvious that he likes you? You're the only girl he talks to…well, except for Sango, and that's is because she's your friend and she's always with you. So, he really can't just ignore her, can he? And he seems to hate me too._

He then passed this note to Kagome. Kagome looked cautiously at their teacher as her hand reached out to get the paper, holding Inuyasha's hand accidentally instead of the note. "Sorry." She whispered, pulling the note out of his hand.

She silently read Inuyasha's untidy scrawl then smiled as she read what he wrote at the end.

_'What the heck is she smiling at? At first she's laughing without any apparent reason and now she's smiling…about what!' _Inuyasha thought, his temper rising again.

Then, Inuyasha has gone out of his reverie when a paper was chucked right under his nose.

_But you hate him too, don't you?_

Inuyasha took a few moments to absorb her short reply before writing his.

_Yeah…That's because he's so annoying, too freaking self-confident and--_

He was cut short. And…what?

_He's being too friendly with you…?_

_He's always around you…?_

_He's showing motives that he likes you…?_

_'OH HECK! Okay…better be honest. But what on earth will I say!' _he thought heatedly to himself.

Inuyasha looked at his left side and saw that Kagome was looking at him expectantly, waiting for his reply. Sweat broke from his forehead as his fingers tensed.

_Yeah…That's because he's so annoying, too freaking self-confident and he's flirting with you!_

Inuyasha swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. He made a fast decision in his mind and quickly placed two lines over the 'he's flirting with you!' portion in order to erase and remove it from the sentence. Instead, he replaced it with another one: _…I don't like he's very presence!_

_'Yeah…that's it.'_ He said to himself, again folding the paper and returning it to Kagome.

Before he could recover his breath, the same paper was again on top of his desk. He opened it gingerly and read what's inside.

_What's with the 'he's flirting' accusation again? Are you really trying to emphasize that point? I tell you, he is not flirting with me! And if that will ever happen I will not entertain him. Why are you so worried about this topic? Tell me one thing: _

_ARE YOU JEALOUS!_

Inuyasha's face made its fast progress of changing to different tones of red. From light pink to pink to red to a darker shade of red to a much darker shade of red.

Completely losing all self-control he had at the moment…he—burst.

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THIS! JEALOUS! IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK IT--!"

And everything went hell.

"Mr. SUTOUSHIRO! FOR KAMI'S SAKE--!" Mr. Ohtsuki shouted throwing a black board eraser across the room, aiming for Inuyasha.

Too bad, the fiercely blushing Inuyasha stood up to storm and rage at Kagome who was, weirdly, just looking and smiling at him.

The eraser then hit Kikyo (who was always placing her chair close to Inuyasha) square on the nose. Having chalk dust all over her face, she shrieked and called for bloody murder.

Miroku left his chair to calm Inuyasha down before he kills somebody in the place, especially his own fiancée. Sango also stood up to help the pervert insert some reason in the hanyou's mind.

……….

"Just help me, please?" a girl's voice said.

"I can't! Do I have to repeat that over and over again before it sticks to your mind?" the man answered exasperatedly, not meeting the girl's eyes and his face flushed due to their proximity.

"Why not?"

The man heaved a sigh. He felt like he was talking to a three-year-old girl. "What you're asking is totally beyond my control. It wasn't my fault, okay?" he said for the umpteenth time already.

"You're not being cooperative. I thought you could help me…" the girl said, finally taking a step backwards and leaning on the wall.

The guy felt a bit comfortable already, now that they're not that close… But still, the pinkish shade on his face didn't fade away, and he was trying very hard to hide and ignore it.

"He's not the only guy in this world you know…If you will just learn to look around you, I believe you're not blind…" the man said, standing straight and walking past the girl to go somewhere.

"And I guess you're not insensitive?" she retorted.

"I can be…most of the time." He answered truthfully, coming to a stop, his back still facing her. He then added, "Talking about our similarities, aren't we?" and without another word, he turned left to another corridor and was lost.

………

_'Ah…weekends. I just love weekends…'_ was Kagome's first thought in the morning as she opened her eyes to meet the early sun's bright rays.

She sat up and stretched her arms with her eyes closed tight. Looking around her, her books and school papers met her eyes. These made her eyebrows tick. "I can always make them later at night, before I sleep. Yeah…I'll make them tonight. For now and tomorrow, I'll just rest and enjoy myself." She said, looking happier than she had been for days.

How could anyone not be thankful for a peaceful day like this? Perfect weather and silent surroundings. Kagome couldn't be anymore grateful.

Kagome got her feet to the floor then she stood up, fixed her bed and went straight to her bedroom window. The raven-haired girl placed her hands on the windowsill, closed her eyes happily and felt the morning breeze lightly touch her face.

Now fully awake, she snatched her towel from a nearby chair and went to the bathroom to take a morning shower.

Minutes later, she got out, headed to her dresser and pulled out her favorite ensemble for weekend mornings like this: a light blue, loose shirt and white pedal pusher. She held her ebony hair with a messy ponytail. Looking at her reflection, she said, "That's me!" with a small smile.

The girl went straight to the kitchen to help her mother out. But upon arriving there, she saw that the table is already set and just waiting for them to sit down.

"Morning everyone!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, nee-chan!"

"Good morning, Kagome!"

Her grandfather just smiled up at her.

………

Having such a good mood that day, Kagome volunteered to clean their yard. And with a determined and happy look plastered on her face, she started sweeping the dried leaves that was scattered everywhere.

Later on, the heat of the sun was beating down on her and she had to wipe her sweat with the back of her arm. She let out a barely audible sigh before continuing with her work.

While working in their yard, her mind was planning on what she wanted to do today with her family.

_'A nice lunch-picnic…just outside of the house…hmmm…the shade of the large Sakura tree is perfect. Yeah, that would be nice…'_ the thought made her smile.

Kagome piled the dried leaves under a nearby tree and set out to sweep on the other side of their yard that she hasn't faced yet.

_'And movies from late afternoon 'til late at night…that would be perfect!'_ and finishing the rest of the yard, she went inside and got a nice, quick wash.

"Hey mom!" she called out across the hall.

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to help prepare lunch, then, let's eat it outside under the Sakura tree and have a simple picnic, ne? Let's have some family bonding!" the girl said, patting her hands with a small towel.

"Hmm…" Akira was thinking. "Okay, then. Let's enjoy the weather…" she remarked happily, giving a soft laugh.

"Yeah! That would be fun!" Souta piped in.

"And guys, I borrowed some movies from Sango, I want to watch them all to day." Kagome is now in the kitchen preparing all the cooking equipment they will need.

"A movie marathon? Tonight?" Souta asked, standing beside his sister, watching her work.

"Yup!" she answered. _'That means I have to do my school work right after lunch…Don't worry! You can do it, Kagome!' _she encouraged herself. _'And if I can't finish it, I'll just have to do it tomorrow right after breakfast…okay, that's all planned out…' _she added as an afterthought to herself.

The doorbell rang then a knock followed it, making Kagome jump, almost throwing the spoon she's holding, out of her hand.

"I'll get it!" Souta volunteered.

Mrs. Higurashi followed her son to the door to see who could be visiting them today. "Oh! It's so nice of you to come by!"

"Hi, Mrs. Higurashi!" a cheerful voice greeted.

Kagome's body stiffened.

"Call me 'mom' already. You don't have to be shy! It's okay with me!" Akira said, stirring the visitor inside her house.

The visitor smiled weakly as he automatically placed his hand at the back of his head.

Kagome's face seemed like it was plunged in a big bowl of tomato sauce.

_'What a perfect weekend…I really shouldn't plan anything anymore in the future…or else I'll just risk it to be ruined…'_ Kagome thought.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A nice, long chapter from me…me! Yeah…I think that was my longest. I was inspired…hehe…Okay, I'm really sorry it came out a few days late. I know I should have updated last Thursday or Friday but I was pretty preoccupied. There are too many things in my mind and I'm currently making an original fic so…I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Anyway, making a long chapter for you guys is quite hard for me. I'm accustomed to making five pages each chapter with the font size of 12 in times new roman and now my font is 10…Ahaha…and I made a little more than six pages.

Okay! A little more sweet, innocent scenes next chapter. And let's see…MirSan, maybe? I promise I'll try my very best not to make it corny! I guess you know who the visitor is here (It's obvious really). And maybe, it's pretty clear but still a bit blurry (I'm imposible…sigh) to you guys who the 'guy' and the 'girl' is. If not, then too bad…

My blab takes too long in this chap. Maybe I really got many things to say cause I've been lost. Waah! I'm so talkative! Okay…now guys…please review and again…NO FLAMES PLEASE! Thanks a bunch!

xianora


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hi y'all! Sorry for making you wait for about 2 weeks! I'm so busy and when i was about to update a week ago, a damn error is showing up! i made some changes in chap 2...they're nineteen(going twenty), okay?...not eighteen. Arigato!

Okay, you guys do your job of reading this fic and reviewing it. Please, please review guys. And I'm going to repeat for the umpteenth time already…No flames please. I'm just a fifteen-year-old girl okay? And very sensitive…If you don't like it then don't read it! Easy enough right?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Enemies or Lovers**

**Chapter 17**

_"Hi, Mrs. Higurashi!" a cheerful voice greeted._

_Kagome's body stiffened. _

_"Call me 'mom' already. You don't have to be shy! It's okay with me!" Akira said, stirring the visitor inside her house._

_The visitor smiled weakly as he automatically placed his hand at the back of his head._

_Kagome's face seemed like it was plunged in a big bowl of tomato sauce._

_**'What a perfect weekend…I really shouldn't plan anything anymore in the future…or else I'll just risk it to be ruined…'** Kagome thought._

………

Abandoning the spoon she held in her hand, she went to the hall to talk to this _visitor_. She got his hand and pulled him outside o the house.

"Hey! What the—"

"Kagome, dear…Where are you going to—" Akira asked, as she was about to follow them outside.

"Just going to talk with him mom. I promise this would be fast." She said, turning her head and looking at her mother as she explained.

They came to a stop a few feet away from the house. Kagome let go of his wrist and faced him, her face seemed a few years older.

"What are you doing here!" she asked, her forehead creasing with a considerable amount of worry and dread in her eyes.

"You know my mother." He started to explain, arms crossed on his chest. "She practically kicked me out of the house and said that I should visit you. She said, she would call your mom to check if I'm here and even threatened me that she won't let me in the house, ever, if I won't go here." He finished, an annoyed look on his handsome features.

"Oh brother…" Kagome said exasperatedly. "But you'll go home once your mother checked on you, right?" she added, expectantly.

"I don't know…" he answered, looking lost.

"Alright, come inside." She said, walking ahead of him, her eyebrows ticking out of utter annoyance.

………

"I can help." Inuyasha offered Kagome, walking beside her in the kitchen.

"But—"

"No but's, okay? I really don't feel comfortable just sitting there and staring in empty space." He said, already taking some of the cooked food and placing it in a container that was prepared on the table.

"Why don't you watch T.V. I'm sure they won't mind if you open it." She said, getting some chopsticks.

"I'm not fond of watching television."

"…"

"You're having a picnic, right?"

"Yes, under the big tree near our house. I just felt like some fresh air would do good to us." Kagome is now helping Inuyasha with the food.

"I'm sorry if this is a bad time. This has to be your planned family activity, huh?" Inuyasha said, sealing the food containers.

"It's okay, really. Mom is evidently enthusiastic about you joining us. And she considers you family cause…when our doom's day eventually come, we're going to be husband and wife and she's going to be your mother-in-law." With this thought, Kagome shivered. "Do you think we can cancel this engagement?"

"I don't know. Having mothers who speak and think the same, I think it's a micrometer chance we can change their minds… They scare me sometimes." He confided. Inuyasha now placed the sealed containers in a basket that already contains some fruit juice and water inside.

"Well, they're the best of friends, remember?"

Inuyasha's eyes rolled upwards. "Figures."

"I'm going to get the blanket. Please call them and tell them to go outside. I'll be with you shortly." Kagome ran upstairs to go get the last material they're going to need for this little picnic.

"Hey, Kagome!"

Kagome stopped at mid-step and turned around to hear Inuyasha out.

"I apologize for raging at you yesterday."

"Oh no…it's okay! Anyway, I got it as a nice proof of something…seeing the color of your face at that time." She answered cheerfully.

"Damn you!" he shouted; yet he felt himself blushing and smiling at the same time.

"Same to you!" Kagome replied in between light chuckles.

………

Mrs. Higurashi just got out of the house, happy-faced, and sat down in the group's circle. "Minami just called. I confirmed you were here. And I also asked her if you could stay a little longer so you could join us in our movie marathon. It's okay with you, right?" Akira said, ending it with a light laugh.

Inuyasha wasn't sure about it and was about to ask Kagome, who was just beside him, when he heard a groan from her. Obviously, she isn't liking this day. He looked at her, trying to meet her eyes.

Kagome raised one questioning eyebrow when her eyes fell on the hanyou. Inuyasha leaned close to her ear and whispered to her, "I promise I won't ruin your day. Don't look like you've been beaten up by Kikyo there."

Her body tensed at once with their closeness and was utterly surprised at the serious tone he's using. And she could swear there was some kind of apologetic tone in there too.

"Oh look at you two! You are perfect together! The lovebirds!" Akira exclaimed, looking at and clapping her hands together.

Inuyasha quickly went back to his former position, face blushing furiously as he laughed coyly. "I—I was just—"

"Too bad were not birds, mom." Kagome said, unperturbed.

"No need to be shy and no explanations…It's perfectly okay." Akira remarked with so much amusement in her motherly features.

Kagome made a face and her mother didn't speak anymore but still continued to smile while serving everyone. She heaved a sigh, giving the hanyou a side-glance. But he took no notice as Mrs. Higurashi handed him a bowl of rice.

"Thanks—" Inuyasha said with an abrupt stop, and then, hesitating for a moment, continued, "—mom."

Kagome looked at the hanyou, thunderstruck, while all Inuyasha did was look at her and shrug.

………

Sango is flipping through the channels aimlessly. She tried to call Kagome but her mother said that she's busy with Inuyasha. And she's too lazy at that time to go to Kagome's house.

"What could Inuyasha be doing there? I thought they're not…" Sango ended spoken thoughts by scratching her head lightly. This is her own way of plunging deep in thought.

_'Maybe she invited him…no possibly not…Maybe Inuyasha just decided to visit her…that's impossible…'_ Sango thought, thinking of the different possibilities when a certain thought came to her mind. _'Ah…maybe…Kagome's mother invited him or talked with Inuyasha's mother about it…Why are mothers weird these days?'_

A knock on their door made her mind jump out of her train of thoughts. "I'll get it!" she shouted to whoever's listening in their house.

" 'kay!" her parents answered from the dining hall.

Another knock came to her ears as she walked to the direction of the door. "Coming!"

She opened the door, a smile plastered on her face to greet whoever's this person knocking. But this smile disappeared at once just to be replaced by a frown of confusion.

"Miroku…?" Sango uttered, raising one eyebrow.

"Hi! I thought we could do some…ahh…partner work in these assignments." Miroku started to explain his appearance with an awkward smile. "I really was planning to do it together with Inuyasha and Kagome but when I went to Inuyasha's house, they said that—"

"—Inuyasha is in Kagome's house and having activities that make them busy." Sango finished.

"Yeah…how d'you…?" Miroku asked.

"I called Kagome but wasn't able to speak with her because of the same reasons." She answered. "Oh! Sorry if I held you up there for so long…Uhh…Come in?"

"You're doubting, huh?" Miroku said, stepping inside the cozy house.

"Quite. But everything's going to be okay so long as you won't revert to your perverted ways." Sango threatened, regaining her dangerous aura that she should put up around the guy.

Miroku smiled in response.

"Who is that Sango?" Mrs. Tatsuya asked, emerging from the dining room. "Oh, hello, young man! I'm Sango's mother, Tatsuya Asako…my husbands there, quite busy." she greeted, smiling as she laid eyes on Miroku.

"It's okay, Mrs. Tatsuya. I'm Yoshikawa Miroku. I'm her classmate in some…various subjects, and her friend too." Miroku greeted politely.

Sango rolled her eyes heavenwards and crossed her arms on her chest.

"What would a young man like you do indoors in a beautiful day like this? People of your age usually go out and enjoy the weekends." Sango's mother said, while gesturing him to have a seat.

"I would really love to do that, Mrs. Tatsuya but I've got my priorities…homework first." He replied, looking at the books and few folders he brought.

Sango eyed him as she sat herself in one of the couches in their living room. _'God, he could have won the 'MOST POLITE, RESPECTFUL AND RESPONSIBLE PERSON OF THE YEAR' award…'_ she thought seeing that the guy is not acting the way he used to.

"Guys like you are very rare nowadays. Responsibilities first, huh?" Asako remarked with a smile. "So I'm guessing that you two are going to work together on these things. Like group study or something…"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, call me Auntie, Miroku. You sound so formal. All Sango's friends call me Auntie." Asako said, giving off a light laugh before continuing, "We have a small library where Sango studies, you can work there if you like."

"Thank you, Auntie."

"Not at all, Miroku…Sango, dear, go to work already with this young man. Your father and I won't disturb you, I promise." Sango's mother said, giving her daughter a mischievous wink, before disappearing to the next room.

_'Really…how thick can all mothers get? They should be protective of their children especially if they're girls but…the world seemed to have already turned upside down.' _Sango thought, thoroughly displeased with her mother's behavior.

"So…shall we go, my dear Sango? We're headed to your library, right?" Miroku said, his hand flying to the girl's shoulders.

Sango jerked out of the pervert's way and ran to the foot of the stairs. "If you really want your homework done first before you have your fun, refrain from touching me…especially my butt!" she whispered with sweet venom as Miroku walked closer.

"Okay my fair lady." Miroku said, his voice dripping with sweet honey, both his hands already holding the books he brought to show Sango that his hands are securely out of her brhind.

"And stop calling me with those fancy names!" Sango said, trying very hard to ignore the heat that is building up on her cheeks. "The name's Sango, okay!"

………

"The food was delicious, mom…" Inuyasha complimented, leaning his back on the thick trunk of the tree. He's already accustomed to calling the elder woman 'mom', making Kagome cringe every time.

"Most of it was cooked by Kagome. So, you really should give her the compliment." Akira said, already cleaning up the area. But the two kept silent.

Kagome was about to help her mother when Akira stopped her with a wave of a hand. "Souta's going to help me. You prepared the food so just sit there. We'll just bring these inside and then we'll return."

Souta stood up with the basket in hand. "Do you guys want to play the Millionaire's Game?…to kill sometime before we watch movies?" he asked skeptically.

"That would be nice!" their grandfather exclaimed with a large grin on his wrinkled face.

"But I don't know how to—"

"Okay, Souta!" Kagome exclaimed as well. Then, looking at Inuyasha, she said, "Don't worry. I'll teach you. It's easy enough to learn."

"O—okay." The hanyou replied. He leaned back on the tree's trunk with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed in a relaxing position, whilst the two, Kagome and her grandfather, remained silent.

A bright blue butterfly came fluttering near them and Kagome smiled with delight. The wings of the little creature seemed to be glittering under the sun's fierce rays. And to their surprise, it flew nearer and landed on the snoozing hanyou's nose.

His eyes snapped open and his amber orbs met at the middle to look closely at whatever's disturbing him. He then said in a whisper that is barely heard, "Heck…" Then, slowly removing an arm behind his silver head, his hand made it's way on the grassy ground as if finding something. _'I know there's some flowers here…somewhere…'_

"What're you doing?" Kagome asked silently as to not disturb the blue butterfly residing on Inuyasha's nose. But Inuyasha didn't answer her question as his hand continued to feel its way on the grass.

After a few seconds, his hand finally got hold of the plant he was looking for. He bent its fragile body until the stem broke in two. He brought the flower near his nose as he held his breath_. 'Stupid… but I don't want to hold it.'_ He said to himself as he watched the bright blue insect cringe and hop on the flower.

Kagome quietly watched as Inuyasha did this. The silvery-white haired hanyou then exhaled calmly, looking at the insect, now residing on the beautiful flower.

"That's nice." Kagome remarked, making Inuyasha look at his fiancée. There was childish wonder in her eyes as she looked at the butterfly in a rather fond way.

Inuyasha, trying his best to avoid Kagome's eyes, reluctantly extended his hand, holding the flower, to Kagome as though offering her the flower with the butterfly on it.

Kagome's eyes flickered at his direction for a moment before looking back at the flower he is giving her. A pretty smile dawned in her beautiful face as she took the flower from her fiancé's hand. "Thanks!" she whispered, her eyes never leaving the blue wonder on the flower.

"Uhh…there's no meaning behind it…Believe me. I just gave it to you cause…I just gave it to you! A—and I will look silly holding a flower, you know…" he said hurriedly with his eyes darting in every direction except at Kagome.

"I know." The girl answered knowingly. "No meaning behind it, yeah…you don't have to explain." She added_. 'And so is the blush yesterday…you don't have to explain…you don't have to…'_

Inuyasha gazed at Kagome's smiling face for a while and saw a hint of something in her eyes. He could swear what he saw is disappointment but the emotion came and went too fast for him to confirm this. And as he continued to look at the girl all he saw was childish happiness all over her face.

"You're like a child." Inuyasha commented, a smile playing on his face as he looked at the girl with a side-glance.

"And what do you mean by that?" Kagome shot at him.

"Nothing." He replied, his eyes on Souta and Kagome's mother who has already returned from their short trip in the house, the boy carrying the box of the game he mentioned a while ago.

………

Noon melted into afternoon and afternoon into evening. The Higurashi family, together with Inuyasha, is currently sitting comfortably on their couches, about to watch their fourth movie for that night.

But maybe, Kagome and Inuyasha are not that comfortable because they were forced to sit with each other on what they called the 'love sack' which is really a sofa where only two people can seat. Yet, no matter how uncomfortable they were, both remained silent and pretended to enjoy each other's company to avoid Akira and Minami's (when Kagome's mother will inform her, of course) insane wrath. Both of them wouldn't like to have lumps growing on their heads, they figured.

Kagome's eyes are already drooping as she stifled a yawn under her palm while the person on her left side, Inuyasha, is already snoozing beside her. His head cocked on his left and his right arm resting on the headrest of the couch above the girl's head, his right hand almost falling on Kagome's right shoulder.

Kagome, who couldn't handle her drowsiness any longer, finally succumbed herself to the world of dreams, not noticing that her head rested on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha felt something rest on his right shoulder waking him for a matter of seconds. He shifted his head to his right and saw Kagome sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. His arm slowly and absently made its way from the headrest of the couch to around her shoulders. And finally feeling sleep pull him again, he closed his eyes, his own head falling sideways in a gentle manner on Kagome's head.

But before going to the deep journey of sleep, he said quietly, "Goodnight, Kagome…"

Kagome frowning at the quiet voice, snuggled closer to her warm 'pillow'.

"Mom…" Souta called in a whisper.

Mrs. Higurashi who was about to stand up to get a fresh stock of chips, turned her head to look at her son. But before her son could speak, something caught her eyes. Or rather, some people who are sleeping peacefully on a couch. She looked at Souta after absorbing the scene before her eyes and both of them smiled. Then, her father's sleeping figure caught her eyes next.

"We should call it a day already and turn in early, Souta. I guess we have to leave them there…" Akira said, with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Okay mom. What about, grandpa?" the boy inquired.

"No choice…we need to carry him…so that they would be alone here." His mother answered, a mischievous but joking glint on her eyes. "But before that, I need to call Minami and inform her that Inuyasha's spending the night here. Wait for me."

"Okay, mom." Souta answered, kneeling in front of the T.V and DVD player and turning them off.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Author's notes:**

Okay, guys. So tell me, is it corny or anything? I'm not good at these things and I tell you, I'm really corny in real life so I wish that characteristic doesn't apply in this chap. And I know that's not much of a picnic because it just right outside their house. But it's still a picnic, okay? . … Please do tell me if something's wrong in a _well-constructed criticism,_ okay? No flames and no swearing in any reviews. Thanks guys!

Anyway, not much of Miroku and Sango there. Well, there not that sweet or anything yet. So, we'll have to wait. And…I'm going to change the summary and add a bit to it soon.

Hey, nothing, I repeat, nothing is still confirmed about Kagome and Inuyasha's feelings here okay? They are, as you know, in the denial stage…Wahahaha! They still don't want to be married to each other…Okay, enough…

xianora

Review responses:

Miriae - you have to wait...but it's one of my fave pairs in Inuyasha...Wahahah!...and thanks very much for the review!

mangadreams - yes...Sesshoumaru...no, not Rin. I'm not into SessRin pairing. For me they just look like father and daughter...Thanks for the review!

For the others: Thanks a bunch! I really appreciate your reviews! I really really love you guys!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I'm so sorry this got out late but I got a major problem regarding my files. The computer…well…has a problem and my profile was erased! Along with all the saved fic I'm currently reading, my own fics that I'm making, many, many treasured pictures of different anime bishounen, lyrics of favorite songs and my WHOLE MP3 FILE (that is full of my precious anime songs!)!

So, this chap was made even though I'm really going insane by now just to reach my deadline. I mean, I'm really frustated by now, I need to bloody find those lost files in the damn internet! And I cannot CALM DOWN!

Just read on and give me a treat…review, okay?

**Review Replies:**

**oro kenshin**- thank you so much!i'm glad you like my story. i envy you...you have a printer...waaah! our printer is, well, actually a wreck right now and my parents refuse to fix it or buy another one coz they fear that i will consume all the ink in just one month...

**sexyvodka1125**- glad you liked the idea...i really thought my readers will find it corny or anything...thanks for the review!

**Kagura-I am the Wind** - yeah...i thought it was funny too. i got the idea about the behavior of their mothers from my own mother. but she doesn't actually force me about that kind of relationships but she teases me about this guy that is just a close friend of mine and i promise you, i'm hysterical when she does that. thanks for your review!

**YamiHaruko**- thanks...i'm glad you liked it. i guess, i didn't concentrate much on their reaction when they wok up here so...i just hope you won't be _that_ disappointed with me. My reason is...they really don't have to be angry with each other cause it wasn't their fault...well anyway, just read it and see for yourself. And Sango and Miroku here...hope you like it.

**Miriae**- i like that line too. That line just got out all because my finger have their own life...hehe...And,well, Miroku's like that...always like that but he's more himself here in this chap. Thanks for the praises and for kami's sake! Not Rin, of course! i was thinking of pairing her with Sess, really, but decided against it. And, please, if you see something wrong, feel free to tell me. A critisicm or two won't hurt...so long as they're well-constructed. i promise i won't be angry with you!

**m2m231**- thanks! glad you liked it! hope you like this chapter too!

**Avelyn Lauren**- yeah...i agree with you. and they are so cute when they're together esp. when they are sleeping! i could have your suggestion but i really think Inu and Kag won't like it and they might commit murder and they will explode and everything. Don't worry, i've got plan that are near your suggestion, just got o think about it first. Thanks a lot for the review!

**Silverstar871**- yeah, i wouldn't mind too, if i were in Kagome's place...hehe...Kagome's reaction here might not be what you've been expecting. hope i didn't disappoint you. i just really don't like them to be in a big fight again. This story is taking too long really. I originally planned it to be 20 chaps and now...it might be way more than that. Thanks a bunch for the review!

**natalee1044**- please don't go insane! i don't want to lose anyone of my readers! But anyway, thank you. i didn't think it was going better and better...what you said to me gave me more life and energy to make this story! Thanks a bunch!...Sorry if it ended too soon for you.

**lilkags (sammi)** - thanks for the review! hope you like my story and you'll read it til the end.

**k4g0me**- thanks for the review and thanks for telling me my mistake. i guess i just got confused that time. I mean, i really was thinking where right and left is that time and got it mixed up. Thanks so much. I'll just edit it when i have the time.

**lunamoon0320**- they are getting there in a few chaps...the denial stage will soon vanish...mwahahah!Thanks for your review!

**mangadreams**- i really don't fancy SessRin pairings so i don't want them together here. thanks so much for the review!

**Punk Rock Miko2**- Kikyo will come back soon...maybe in chap 20 or something. She'll come back for something important. And i swear, the situation is so cliche but i thinks it's cool to put that situation there. It will answer a question i posted in the chapter of Inu and Kag's first date. (hint hint!)...Kagome's going to fight but i guess in the verbal way...i don't think it's good for here to be very violent here. I don't want her to level herself with Kikyo, you see. I really appreciate your review!

**MeiunTenshi**- the answer is...they're not that violent when they wake up. but the ending is quite cute...at least, for me...Thanks for the review!

**kags-adn-inu**-thank you for your review...so here's the chap. I'm sorry i made you wait for so long. It's my busiest summer, really.

**child of the silvery moon**- i'm so glad you enjoyed my chap. hope you like this chap too...inu's acting a bit different--teehee...

**Smiley Gurl 87** - glad you love it! i hope you'll love this chap as much! thanks for your review!

This is getting too long...on with the chap!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Enemies or Lovers**

**Chapter 18**

(1:30 a.m.—Kagome and Inuyasha)

Kagome moaned sleepily as she shifted from where she was lying. But something prevented her from turning around, a weight that was upon her head and on her shoulder. She got her left hand land on her shoulder and felt what that weight is.

It was warm and it was clutching her shoulder tightly, as though afraid of letting her go.

A hand.

Kagome's eyes flew open as her mind slowly processed that small piece of information. A hand on her shoulder…a much bigger and masculine one. She blinked, absorbing her dark surroundings.

Her hand then flew on the weight that was on her head. All she felt was hair.

_That's normal. _She thought to herself.

Her hand traveled down that long hair, raking it with her delicate fingers. _But this is far too long to be mine._ She told herself.

With her index finger and thumb, she held a small clump of hair. And as she looked at it, her eyes widened. _This is definitely not my hair color. I still remember that my hair was black before I closed my eyes…Before I closed my eyes…_

Her mind did the jiggledy-piggledy process of making her remember the events that happened just hours ago before she closed her eyes. She suddenly yelped as she got the whole picture fixed in her mind's eye, her own hand flying to her mouth to stifle the sound. Kagome just realized that she was on the couch in the living room, sitting, or rather sleeping, with none other than Inuyasha.

Kagome's yelp stirred Inuyasha from his sleep making him moan as he slowly opened his amber eyes to the dark room. His hand raked his hair making it more messy-looking (that is if you can see his hair in the dark). Inuyasha then raised his hand to rub his half-lidded eyes.

Kagome remained silent all through Inuyasha's actions, just looking at him with wide eyes as he stretched and looked around, waiting for his eyes to land on her.

But instead of questioning her presence, he said sleepily, "What the heck am I doing sleeping in the couch? Why am I not in my room?"

"You're in my house, Inuyasha. And why in the bloody blazes are you asking about your room and not why--… or what are we doing here!" Kagome said in a strangled whisper.

Upon hearing Kagome's voice, Inuyasha's eyes widened to the size of plates and asked her in a quiet voice, "What the heck are we doing here!"

"About time you realized it you know…" Kagome spat, pissed off at the moment.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

(2:00 p.m.—Sango and Miroku)

"Hey, Sango! Please let me go! I swear I didn't mean to do that!" Miroku pleaded to no avail. He was seating on a chair opposite Sango, his handstied on the arms of the chair…to prevent his hands from doing what they're usually doing.

" 'Didn't mean to do that' your face Miroku! You groped my butt for about five times already. You really should thank me that I haven't called my parents yet. You're inside my damn house, Miroku!" Sango whispered seethingly to the guy in front of him, hoping that her mother doesn't hear anything from this room.

"Why haven't you told them then?" Miroku asked, his eyebrow quirking up out of curiosity.

A guilty look crossed her face but was gone after a second. "Because I don't know what all the mothers in the world have eaten and they're acting weird lately. Teasing their own daughters to absolutely annoying guys…She'll just think we're naughty and the case is closed." She replied, her arms making their way to her mid-section.

"Oh, you mean like…Kagome? So your mother is like that too?…Then why aren't we engaged yet?" he said as an afterthought. "Only joking!" he added as he ducked his head out of Sango's murderous arms.

The flushed girl sat back down, breathing heavily out of utter annoyance to a certain man who groped her several times already to last her a lifetime.

"Sango?" Miroku called out, tentatively. Sango answered his call with narrowed eyes.

"Just remove these ropes, please…I promise I will control my hand for the rest of the day. But I still tell you, I'm not absolutely responsible for its actions." Miroku said with a grin that made Sango look at him as in really look at him.

Sango still sat there for a few more minutes, her arms firmly on her mid-section, eyeing Miroku with distrust. But she concurred with the man request to be untied. She stood up and walked around the table to Miroku's chair and silently loosened the ropes on his arms then walked back to her seat briskly.

They eyed each other for a moment before Sango decided to speak. "I won't tie you anymore so long as you stay there, opposite my chair and just read and study, okay? No more of the groping business, or I swear…I'll kill you with my own hands."

Miroku laughed timidly as he pulled an abandoned book towards him. Sango did the same.

Two hours peacefully passed by and Miroku is still sitting on his chair opposite Sango's, rope-free. It was an absolute miracle for him to have prevented his hand away from the girl's bottom but…oh well, he still want to live.

There were certain exchanges between the two but these exchanges were mainly opinions or some facts needed for a very difficult homework. And both of them had been silent for the pat half-hour.

Miroku rubbed his tired eyes as he smoothed down a sheet of paper he was writing on. "I guess I just have to finish this thesis draft tomorrow." He said, addressing Sango. He looked up and saw Sango, sleeping with her head resting on a book. Miroku smiled as he looked at the peaceful beauty assaulting his senses.

_Must have slept while I'm busying myself with these bloody difficult things._ He thought as a smile played on his lips. He stood up and walked towards Sango, reluctant to wake her up. _But I have to tell her I'm leaving…or something…_

He reached out to touch his shoulders, biting his lower lips to avoid temptation because his hand might make a detour. But before he was able to wake her up, she stirred then opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings.

Having done so, she caught sight of Miroku innocently standing beside her. Sango jumped out of her chair and looked at Miroku with accusing eyes.

"You don't have to always look at me like that." He said with a boyish smile, but Sango did not budge. "Okay, I promised you right?…I didn't do anything naughty. I was just about to wake you up and tell you that I have to go."

Comprehension dawned on Sango's face. "Oh, okay then. Did you finish everything?"

"Nope. Lacked time…I will have to finish it tomorrow instead."

"Okay. I'll walk you out, then."

"No you don't have to. I can manage." The sable-haired boy said. "Anyway, I want to tell you something…"

"What?" Sango asked, in the process of stifling a yawn.

"You're beautiful when you're asleep." He blurted out and then ran for his life before Sango could even blink.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Crap! What would my mother think about this? Why didn't you wake me up anyway!" Inuyasha said, still whispering to avoid waking up the people sleeping peacefully in their rooms.

"I—well, I fell asleep too. And I promise you I didn't like the idea of having to sleep with you anymore than you do!" Kagome replied, her brows furrowed at the hanyou.

Inuyasha's face acquired a red tinge at this but didn't give much notice to it. "I guess this is your mother and brother's idea."

Kagome didn't ponder about it for so long. "Yeah, obviously a thing they would do to us. Oh, how could this happen to me? My mother has gone insane…and now, Souta…what have they taken for breakfast these past weeks?"

"Damn! I haven't even started any homework yet!" the hanyou suddenly realized.

"Well, I haven't done any too, you know." Kagome replied coldly.

Inuyasha stood up and asked Kagome where the light switch is.

Having opened the lights, they looked at each other for a full minute before Inuyasha decided to speak. "I think I have to go home now. Sorry, about—uhh…this."

"It wasn't your fault really. And neither was it mine. We're just dragged into this, much like how we're dragged to an arrangement that ruined our lives. So you don't have to apologize for anything." The raven-haired girl said, letting go all of her annoyance as she relaxed back on the couch.

"I have to go home now." He repeated as he flattened his bangs and raked his hair in his futile attempts to make it less messy.

"Oh, yeah, right." Kagome stood up and led the way to the door and out of the house.

Inuyasha made his way to his car but he turned to look at Kagome halfway. "Bye and thanks for yesterday. See you on Monday."

"Yeah, see you. And you're welcome for…yeah. And take care!" she managed to say amidst the srong wind that found its way towards her.

"Thanks." He whispered and doubted if Kagome heard it. It just rolled out of his lips after she said take care. _Nothing behind it, you moron!_ He chided himself.

Kagome waited until he was in his car and out of sight before she closed the door and dragged herself to her room. She tiredly climbed on her bed and just lay there, awake, for a few minutes. Her mind wanted to think about many things but lacked the energy to do so. So, she succumbed herself to sleep accompanied with annoying yet happy dreams about her and certain people close to her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Several long minutes later, Inuyasha was in his room, lying on his bed, fully awake. His mind concentrated on only one person that time.

Kagome.

_I'm going insane right? I shouldn't think about her. I don't like her in _that_ kind of way. So why doesn't my mind stop thinking about her?_

His arm covered his eyes as he gave out an exasperated sigh.

_I promise you I didn't like the idea of having to sleep with you anymore than you do!_

He didn't say anything about not liking the idea of sleeping with her. Although, he _really_ didn't like it…or does he?

_Oh really…cut it off. _He chided.

He didn't like it and was livid with the idea of sleeping beside her in one couch but couldn't help but feel hurt with what she said.

_And take care!_

She told him to take care. That surely means, she's not that pissed off with him right?

"Cut it off…" he whispered to himself, turning to his right side, his mind reeling with his rebellious thoughts. "Just have some damn sleep…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

A/N: I know it's quite short and I promised you longer chapters but please bear with me. I'm really frustrated right now and I'm really surprised I still came up with this chapter.

What do you think? I hope you liked it, anyways…Please review and remove this frustration from this poor author who lost half of her precious life…Review, review, okay? Thanks a bunch!

xianora


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you, thank you thank you guys! Anyway, my PC is quite okay now...the only thing that's missing is the music...i miss my anime music already...But i'm going to have it soon, soon, soon! Please R&R! Thanks for the reviews again!**

**Enemies or Lovers**

**Chapter 19**

_**I promise you I didn't like the idea of having to sleep with you anymore than you do!**_

_He didn't say anything about not liking the idea of sleeping with her. Although, he really didn't like it…or does he?_

_**Oh really…cut it off.** He chided._

_He didn't like it and was livid with the idea of sleeping beside her in one couch but couldn't help but feel hurt with what she said._

_**And take care!**_

_She told him to take care. That surely means, she's not that pissed off with him right?_

_"Cut it off…" he whispered to himself, turning to his right side, his mind reeling with his rebellious thoughts. "Just have some damn sleep…"_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Turn off the lights! I'm trying to sleep…and keep quiet…" she said sleepily as she tried to cover her eyes with her pillow.

But no one did what she ordered, cause technically, no one could turn off the sun and no one is in her room right now except for her.

Giving up to the brightness of the sun and the musical chatter of birds, she sat up and looked around her groggily. She stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes as her morning ritual and finally got out of the tangled mess that was her bed.

Kagome looked at her clock: 9:30…

"Oh damn…hope I'm not too late for breakfast." She spoke to herself as she walked to her window and opened it to let the morning wind pore over her and her room.

She then went to the bathroom and washed her face before going to the dining room, still in her pajamas.

"How was it Kagome?" was her mother's greeting from where she was washing the dishes.

"Am I late already for breakfast? What am I to eat?" Kagome asked in a lazy voice, walking towards the table.

"There's some toast there, dear, and some jam and peanut butter in the food cabinet." Akira answered. She entered the connecting dining room, wiping her hands on her apron. "So, how was it?"

"How's what, mum?" Kagome blinked innocently, pausing from scooping up some jam from the jar.

"How's sleeping with your fiancé? And how come when we woke up, he not here anymore and you're sleeping peacefully in your room? What did you do?" Mrs. Higurashi cleared for Kagome to understand, her eyes narrowed mischievously and a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Kagome blinked three times to absorb what her mother was asking her and along with that short moment of blinking, she felt her face heat up. She looked down on her toast to continue spreading strawberry jam on her toast while she spoke with the elder woman. "I knew it. You're the one who set it up, huh?"

"No, of course not. You're the one who did it to yourselves. You were already sleeping peacefully on that couch when we saw you two. And—"

"You thought not to wake us up, huh? Well, yeah, mom…that's the explanation I'll most likely get from you…" she cut in, as she felt that her ears are also taking up the heat of her face.

"If that's your point of view…I'll not mess it up anymore." Akira said with a smile. She pulled a chair and then sat with her daughter. "You still didn't answer my question, Kagome?" she added, rather insistently.

Kagome prayed to whomever was listening that her blush already backed down as she looked up to answer her mother. "Well…I'll answer you last question first, okay? We didn't do anything…When we woke up, we just stupidly pondered as to why we were in that situation but thankfully we figured it out before I murdered him, as I'm really pissed off that moment. We didn't want to be in that situation, I promise. It's just that, you left us to sleep there, you dragged us in that." Kagome looked at her mother as she bit a part of her toast.

But Akira didn't hear any of this. She still looked at Kagome with those playful, narrowed eyes, as if she's done something very, very naughty.

Kagome rolled her eyes (and swallowed her food) before continuing. "How it feels like?…Nothing, well…we're sleeping right? How can you feel any emotion when you're sleeping, unless you're having a dream or something? We were both confused and pissed off when we woke up, so, maybe that can answer what I, or we, felt at that moment. Then, he said he has to go home. I let him. Then he's gone and I'm off to bed." She finished.

"Really?" Akira pressed.

"Really." Kagome took another bite of her bread and another and another until it's all consumed. Mrs. Higurashi continued to badger her as she stood up and got milk from the fridge. Kagome poured some of it in a glass and drank it in two big gulps.

"I'll start my homework mom. See you later." Kagome said, very eager to escape her mom's eyes and clutches.

"Then I will question you again later, Kagome." Akira threatened with a joking air.

The raven-haired girl smiled. "You wish, mum."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Wake up sleepy head! It's ten in the morning already. You missed breakfast and don't tell me you don't have homework to do." Sesshoumaru threw a pillow square on Inuyasha's face, his voice filling the room.

"Why do you have to be the one to wake me up? And I don't need anyone to wake me up, anyway. I'm not a child." Inuyasha retorted, rubbing his eyes and looking at his older brother.

"Yeah, but you think like one."

"Dammit, Sesshoumaru. Just get out of my room!" Inuyasha shouted, throwing the same pillow Sesshoumaru used to wake him up a while ago.

Sesshoumaru made his way out of the hanyou's room but turned around as though he forgot something. "Mother wants to talk to you."

"'Bout what?" Inuyasha asked, starting to fix his bed.

"when have you learned to fix your bed?" Sesshuomaru remarked, raising an eyebrow.

The hanyou answered as he rolled his eyes at the youkai. "What is it that mom wants to talk about?"

"No idea… Just get your ass down the hall, will you?" the dog youkai said as he closed the door of the bedroom.

Having fixed his bed, he went to the bathroom to have a quick, refreshing wash. Inuyasha splashed the cool water at his face then looked at his reflection on the mirror. His bangs are dripping some of the water and his whole face is wet. His reflection looked back at him with those same amber eyes. Those amber eyes he got from his father…a daiyoukai whom he was with for only a fourth of his life.

_A complete stranger, if you ask me…At least mom acts like she's my real mother whereas father…_ Inuyasha thought to himself with a bitter laugh. _I wonder when he'll show up again…_

Picking up a towel near the sink, he dried his face and got out to talk to his mother. _What could be up now? Surely…_ He sighed inwardly as he walked down a corridor and a staircase to the living room.

"Good morning Inuyasha! Come have some breakfast while I ask you some things." Minami said, pointing at the tray, placed on the table, filled with food and a glass of juice.

"I'm not hungry mom." He answered as he sat himself in a couch opposite his mother.

"But you missed breakfast. Surely, you want to eat?" she insisted, pushing the tray towards her son.

Inuyasha then took a piece of bread from the tray then looked at his mother, expecting her to ask about yesterday.

"I hope your activity yesterday was fun?" Minami inquired with a childish smile on her face.

"Yeah, quite." He replied, taking a bite off the bread.

"We did you decide to spend the night there?"

"No I did not! I just fell asleep! I was meaning to go home last night!" he answered indignantly.

"Oh of course you did." His mother exclaimed, not really hearing what her son said to her.

"Akira called me last night and said that you were sleeping…with Kagome." Minami remarked with a calm but quite accusing face.

A red colored tint found its way to Inuyasha's cheeks making him duck his head so his mother won't see. "I—we didn't mean to. And n—nothing happened! I swear…you really shouldn't think about things mom. I just felt tired, and maybe so did she, then we _accidentally_ fell asleep together in that blasted couch in their living room." He explained, giving enough emphasis on the word 'accidentally' to prove his point.

"Oh…okay. I believe you." Mrs. Sutoushiro said to her son.

"You—you do?" Inuyasha asked, looking up. The he saw his mother shaking in attempt to stop her mirth. Inuyasha's eyebrow ticked—he's pissed. "You do." He added as his eyebrows ticked more.

"S—sorry, Inu-chan! I j-j-just—haha…I---hahaha!" her mother's mirth gave way.

A vein throbbed in Inuyasha's right temple as he used all his self-control to not destroy the table in front of him right now.

"Oh come on Inu-chan! Don't—don't be s—so angry…" Minami told her son as she slowly got hold of herself.

Inuyasha sighed exasperatedly as his expression slowly softened to just an irritable look at his stepmother. "Don't call me Inu-chan. That sucks!"

"Alright…Inu-chan." Mrs. Sutoushiro teased, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You're really like your father. Inutaisho gets easily pissed and he's really cute when teased."

"I need to do my schoolwork now mom." Inuyasha said in a cold voice as he stood up from the couch and walk out of the room.

"Okay then." Minami simply said, looking at her stepson with a small sad smile. Then, she suddenly remembered something. "Wait!"

Inuyasha turned around giving his mother a quizzical look.

"Your father said he'll come when it's time for your wedding. But I guess he wants it to be mating instead of a wedding. So, we might celebrate both ceremonies separately…with the mating first before the wedding, as Inutaisho said." Minami informed her son.

"How nice. Now Kagome will really freak out when she learns that we have to be mated first before we are wedded." Inuyasha said in a sarcastic voice. "Anyway, why the separate ceremony?"

"Well, mating is legal for youkais and, as you are a half youkai you will follow that tradition. But, wedding is the legal one for humans. Humans accept the ceremony of mating nowadays but Akira and I want a wedding ceremony!" Minami answered cheerfully.

"That's too costly and time consuming." The hanyou asked, his eyebrows quirked up.

"Oh, thinking of it, are you? I thought you and Kagome are going to find a way to stop this engagement?" Minami retorted.

"Hopefully, but…will you let us?" Inuyasha said

"No, of course not."

"So spoken…" the silver haired hanyou said. "I really have to start working on my homework mom." Inuyasha suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Can I ask you something?" Inuyasha suddenly said.

"What?"

"How come you didn't arrange Sesshoumaru for another marriage? It's not fair that I'm the only one who's going through this kind of thing." The hanyou said, walking towards her mother again.

"Well, his first engagement didn't succeed, as you know, because the girl died of leukemia even before their engagement was announced. Poor girl…And we, Inutaisho and I, thought to just leave him be after that first engement. One arranged marriage is enough. We'll just let him find the girl he wants to marry." Minami explained, standing up and picking up the tray of food.

"Oh." Was all that he was able to say. "I never knew that."

"You never asked until now." Mrs. Sutoushiro answered, turning around to go out of the room. "Go on, do your school work.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Kikyou opened book after book in Hanabi family's mini library.

"Oh damn…information in this bloody thesis sure is scarce." she said irritably as she walked to a steel cabinet residing at the corner of the room.

"Nice! Some clippings, finally!" Kikyou exclaimed after she took a look at the contents of the top drawer of the steel cabinet.

She got out a stack of very dusty newspapers, both cut and whole and paced it on top of the table where she works. "All this dust…" she whispered to herself as she begins to cough because of the allergens flying around the room.

Kikyou returned to the open drawer to look for more resources. She closed the drawer and opened the second one. "Yuck!" she yelped when the nasty smell cam to her nose. She, then, dared herself to open the third drawer.

When she opened the third drawer, all she saw was pictures…old ones. They lay in a dusty pile inside the small compartment. Dirty though they may be, Kikyou willed herself to egt hold of these photos to take a look at it.

"I never knew mom places some photos here." She said to herself, tipping her head to one side in an inquiring manner. "A short rest can't hurt. Maybe I'll just have a look at these pictures." The raven-haired girl decided as she took her seat at the table.

Most of the pictures showed her father, all healthy and alive. _I wonder what would it feel to have my real father here? Not that my stepdad is bad but…I never knew my real father…_

She continued to look at the pictures with growing fascination. He's not with her mother but with another woman. Some of the later pictures showed her father with the same woman and a little girl with short black hair and warm blue eyes.

This little girl is…horribly familiar… 

The last photo was a solo pic of a girl of about four or five years in age.

"This is…She is…Kagome…" Kikyou said in utter disbelief. "What the heck is her picture doing in that dusty steel cabinet drawer?"

Kagome Higurashi… 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: It is longer than the last chap, right? But it's still two pages short for my liking. But, anyway, what is Kikyou talking about here? And what the bloody hell is Kagome's picture doing in a steel cabinet in her house? What the heck is happening here?…And what will happened to Kagome and Inuyasha in the future? Will they need to kill each other to cancel the engagement?

I know this chap is not that exciting. The only interesting thing here is the ending right? I know what you're thinking about the ending…you might be right…you might be wrong..so, what do you think? Sorry if there are grammatical errors, i just made it last night and under pressure too. Cause it's just a week before school starts here in the Philippines.

I want to tell you this early, this is my second to the last update this summer. My last update might be on Saturday. If I can't update on Saturday, then, this would be my last. I will be lost for four to five months. I'll come back by the end of October or in the middle of November. In my absence, I promise I'll still work on this story.

And to make up to you guys, I will be making a one shot InuKag fic that I will update someday…I really don't know when…When I upload it here, please do read it and tell me what you think.

And, last, if there are any readers of "To Be With You" here, I'm going to change it's story. I've got a new plot pestering me in my mind. As usual, it's AU. I decided to change it because I don't know what the heck I'm going to write next. And the whole plot of the story has gone to a mess.

Thanks and please review!

xianora


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Surprise, surprise! I'm back at last! Sorry if I didn't make it last October or November. Being in the last year of high school really is busy so I didn't have the time. And I was really addicted to reading that I lost the will to write. Anyway, I'm back again to torture Kikyou's small-as-pea brain and write about Inu and Kag…haha…The promised one shot is still in my PC and I'll find time to write it…And, it's not a one shot anymore(I think) It's too long to be a one shot. Hey guys, sorry if you'll find my writing a bit rusty. It's for you to judge anyway…It's hard for me to write again after such a long vacation from writing.

So anyway…read on and please review!!! It would do good to my ego!!!

And oh wait…I'm going to be writng the name in the proper Japanese from starting from now…you know, the surnames first before the given name…

xianora

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Enemies or Lovers**

**Chapter 20**

_She continued to look at the pictures with growing fascination. He's not with her mother but with another woman. Some of the later pictures showed her father with the same woman and a little girl with short black hair and warm blue eyes._

**This little girl is…horribly familiar…**

_The last photo was a solo pic of a girl of about four or five years in age._

"_This is…She is…Kagome…" Kikyou said in utter disbelief. "What the heck is her picture doing in that dusty steel cabinet drawer?"_

**Kagome Higurashi…**

Kikyou quickly rushed out of their library to find her mother and demand an explanation. If what she is thinking right now is right…

_No it cant be…_

She reached the door of her mother's room and supported herself by holding onto the knob as she stopped to catch her breath. Still panting, she knocked on the door softly and waited for a response.

There was shuffling inside as Kikyou heard her mother say, "Come in. It's open."

Hanabi Sayaka looked up and met the eyes of her daughter as Kikyou stepped in her room. She smiled as she greeted her, "Why, what a surprise Kikyou. You never found time to talk to me before." Sayaka patted the area on her bed that indicated Kikyou to sit beside her.

Not paying attention to any of her mother's words and actions, she pulled the chair from her mother's vanity table and sat there. She looked at Sayaka straight in the eyes, her own gray eyes protraying her frustration.

"Would you care to explain this to me?" she tossed a picture of her father together with the other woman and Kagome. The photo landed on the floor, beside Sayaka's right foot. "Why is my father there? And why is this kept in the library?"

"I…never thought you…would find these…" her mother said quietly as she picked up the picture.

"Well, you've done a nice job of hiding it where I won't think of rummaging. It's a library, mother. Didn't you ever think that I will read books and do researches there?" she replied hotly, impatience flooding for her mother didn't explain the contents of the photo.

"This is your father, Toshiro."

"Obviously, since I already know him from a lot of other pictures you have. What I'm asking is about the other woman and that girl." said Kikyou, running a hand through her locks as she willed herself to be patient and wait until her mother really answers the questions running in her head.

Sayaka took a deep breath. This is definitely going to be a long talk. "You knew that your father and I never really married right? That's because of this woman." She pointed the image of the lady standing beside Kikyou's father. "Her name is Akira."

Kikyou stayed silent, listening apprehensively to this mysterious tale.

"You're father and I were in a relationship when she showed up. She likes Toshiro in a not-so-friendly way. I guess your father did, too, since he married her." Her mother's voice is serious and carries a long lost and hidden anguish. "They did the unthinkable then when Akira said to Toshiro that she's pregnant, your father panicked and did not know what to do. You see, Akira is from a respectable clan, and Higurashi's are way below their level."

"You mean my father is a poor man?" Kikyou interrupted.

"No, they are well-to-do, in fact. What I meant by that statement is that, Akira's family go way back…I don't exactly know. Their surname's been known for generations." She answered her daughter, watching her every move, as if reading her body language.

"Okay…go on with the story."

"He was a little wasted when he came to me, asking for help." Kikyou's eyebrows scrunched up at this, contemplating about something. "You were conceived that night."

"What you mean…" Kikyou interrupted again. "…is that I'm a…a—mistake?"

"No! Don't think that! Don't ever think that! We—"

"He was wasted! He didn't know what he was doing. He…" sahouted Kikyou, breathing heavily.

"He knows what he was doing!" her mother answered heatedly. "You just don't understand. Even I don't understand completely."

"What?"

"I mean…he loves me…when we did that. But the thing is, he loves Akira too. If it is even possible to love to women at the same time."

Kikyou looked at her mother in disbelief. "You know what? I think he's stupid." She finally said, her tone cold and dry.

"I think maybe he is…" Sayaka concurred.

"Then he married her? That Akira then left us?" Kikyou said, hate growing inside her.

"Yes…and no." her mother answered softly. "He married her, yes. He even had another child with her. But he came back to us. Only…it wasn't for a very long time." Sayaka spoke, her voice hushed. "He died…"

The raven-haired girl stayed silent at this and tried to sort up her feelings with this revelations. They can't posibly be…

_No that is too horrible to think about…_

"So…this, girl…and her brother too…They are your siblings, Kikyou."

Kikyou just nodded at this, not really hearing those words.

"I…just don't know where they are now, if they're still here. I haven't been really around here for the past years since I married your ste—"

"They're here. They are freaking here in this city. And Kagome…is my classmate and competition…"

Sango picked up the phone, after it rang five times. Tapping her pencil on her paper, she said, "Hello?"

"Sango-chan!"

The girl's eyebrow ticked at the name and at the person disturbing her research and study time. "What now Miroku?"

From her tone of voice, it was obvious that she did not enjoy their small study session the day before…that is, if there was studying that was really done, as there was a majoroty of shouting during their time in the library.

"I forgot a book in your house and that is extremely important to me. I need to finish my draft tomorrow if I want our professr to be pleased." Miroku said in a rush.

"So…what do you want?" Sango asked, sighing exasperatedly.

"Could you meet me at school early tomorrow morning? And I could use a little help from you as you're good at making summaries and paraphrases." Miroku replied pleadingly.

"Well, if you were a bit serious about your work yesterday, you would have finished it and not have to ask for help from anyone." She said, annoyed.

"I already apologized for yesterday."

"Yeah, right."

"So, you going to meet me early tomorrow at school?" asked Miroku hopefully.

"Fine, fine." Sango answered as she rolled her eyes heavenwards.

"I knew you'd do it! You've ot a weak spot for me, eh?" teased Miroku from the other line of the phone.

"You know I couldjust leave you and your research work so you could rot in hell…" Sango offered, her eyebrows ticking again.

"I'm kidding. Bye!…and thanks a bunch, Sango–chan!"

"Do you call me—" the dial tone was heard "—Sango-chan!"

"Damn! I'm rubbish at history!" said Inuyasha as he threw his pen on the floor. "Just reading it is utter hell…then a compilation…Argh!"

He stood from his chair and walked the short path to his bed and collapsed onto it, closing his eyes.

_I need help…Who do I know is good in history anyay? Definitely not my mom…not Sesshoumaru…my father might be but he's not here right now…and as if I care about his whereabouts. Oh God, I'm practically going to die in this subject. Why do I have to take it again? Why?_

He continued to lie on his bed mulling over who can help him at a time like this when a history book is his murderer.

Inuyasha sat up quickly as the idea came to him.

_Kagome!_

A/N: I know that's quite a short chapter after a long absence. But that's all I can doo at the moment. My brain is already squeezed to a pulp. Sorry if there's not much of InuKag here. I really am sorry guys!!! Gomen!!! I'll try my hardest to update soon…hopefully January next year. I hate disappointing you guys but my schedule is really full, as well is my mind. I've got to think of school work, whether or not I passed the exam for the two colleges I've chosen, whether or not I'll pass the National College Entrance Test and whether or not I'll survive my last year in high school.

Oh God…please pray for me…I think I'm going to die already…

Anyway, as for now, do your job and review. No flames and swearing. I missed you all and I hope I can return as soon as possible.

Xianora

P.S. (A/N:) Please…please pray for me… already banging her head on the wall


End file.
